Aldéran 30 : De Charybde
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les années sont passées, mais Mayu a toujours autant de ressentiment envers son parrain. Sa haine est à la hauteur des désirs de son fils pour Aldéran. Et plus d'une cellule familiale risque d'éclater avec les dissensions entre Albator, Toshiro, et même Eméraldas ! Et Aldéran aurait bien voulu éviter ces histoires vu la situation explosive de la Division Sectorielle.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Toshiro, Mayu, Eméraldas, l'équipage de Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Après avoir passé deux semaines au ranch de Warius et de Marina, leurs trois enfants présents, et avoir écumé avec eux les lieux de distractions, Aldéran était revenu à son _Lightshadow_, mais ne lui avait pas fait directement prendre la direction de Ragel.

Il avait encore vingt jours de congé et il entendait bien en profiter.

Mais surtout, il avait rendez-vous et Aldéran tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Bruce J. Speed tendit une cannette de lait fraise au visiteur qui était passé de son vaisseau cerise et argent au Big One de SDF auprès duquel il s'était rangé.

- Je constate que tu vis toujours aussi dangereusement, Aldie, remarqua Schwanhert Bulge qui était ravi de revoir le grand rouquin balafré.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

- Au moins, cette fois, je n'ai pas un hématome de la taille d'une balle de golf dans la tête ! Dommage quelque part, Cassiopée a des doigts de fée.

- Oh, si ce n'est que plaie et bosse qui vous manquent, je peux y remédier, assura Manabu Yuuki.

- Toujours prêt à en découdre, je vois, s'amusa Aldéran à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Ai-je entendu quelqu'un dire que j'avais des doigts de fée ? lança la blonde doctoresse androïde en posant au milieu de la table un gâteau de taille respectable.

Les prunelles bleu marine pétillèrent.

- Avec quelques mois de retard : bon anniversaire, Aldéran, fit Bruce.

- Hum, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, grogna Aldéran. Je me suis suffisamment fait chambrer début novembre !

- Non, sans blague, s'amusa franchement Bruce, surprenant ses équipiers par son inhabituelle jovialité. Ce n'est vraiment pas un drame !

- Si, un peu, rit alors Aldéran en considérant le chiffre « 45 » en sucre glace sur le gâteau.

- Ta famille et tes amis t'ont fait tourner en bourrique ? insista Bruce alors que Cassiopée découpait les parts et les posait sur les assiettes, Lise emportant la sienne et celle de Wilson avec qui elle était de garde dans le wagon de contrôle de Big One.

- C'est peu de le dire. Ca a duré une semaine entière avant mon anniversaire, et une de plus après. Et comme Ayvi et les gamins étaient déchaînés, j'ai dégusté du lever au coucher !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Aldéran préféra engloutir une grosse bouchée de gâteau pour ne pas envoyer une réplique qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas.

Le _Lightshadow_ et Big One avaient volé deux jours côte à côte, Aldéran demeurant la plupart du temps à bord du train qui revenait d'une de ses missions de sauvetage.

Le dernier après-midi, c'était Bruce qui était venu sur le _Lightshadow_, toujours ravi par la puissance tranquille du vaisseau.

- C'est agréable qu'il n'y ait pas d'urgences, remarqua-t-il, debout sur la passerelle, Aldéran confortablement installé dans le grand fauteuil blanc près de la barre que le clone mémoriel de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ manoeuvrait délicatement.

- Oui, ça fait effectivement quelques mois que tout est relativement calme, approuva Aldéran. Que ce soit au boulot ou en famille. Ca ne devrait pas durer, ça ne dure jamais !

- Quel optimisme confondant, se moqua gentiment Bruce.

- Et venant d'un spécialiste, l'appréciation vaut son pesant de cacahuètes ! s'amusa Aldéran.

- Vous n'êtes pas loin de mon niveau pour ce qui est de l'ironie, assura le membre de la SDF.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire. Ils se croisaient peut-être rarement, mais les liens se recréaient aussitôt, et ils profitaient pleinement de ces trop brèves retrouvailles.

- A un de ces jours, Aldéran, et prenez bien soin de vous, fit Schwanhert depuis Big One.

- Vous aussi, veillez bien sur votre équipe.

- Soyez heureux, Aldie, ajouta Bruce. Et encore bon anniversaire !

Aldéran lui tira la langue et mit fin à la communication alors que Toshiro faisait, assez brutalement au demeurant, virer le _Lightshadow_.

- Toshy ! protesta-t-il. Tu as de la chance que j'étais assis sinon je volais à travers toute la passerelle.

- Je viens de capter un SOS.

- Et alors, nous ne sommes pas un vaisseau de dépannage, grinça encore le grand rouquin balafré. Laisse faire les professionnels !

- Non, ça me touche directement.

- Je ne comprends pas ? fit plus doucement Aldéran.

- L'appel vient de Mayu.

- Qui ?

- Ma fille.

- Je me souviens… Eméraldas m'avait parlé d'elle alors que nous errions au Royaume des Ombres. En revanche, papa n'a jamais desserré les lèvres à son sujet ! ajouta-t-il alors que le clone mémoriel avait poussé les réacteurs à leur vitesse maximale.

**2.**

Trois jours auparavant, l'Astrophysicienne Mayu Oyama Tuldish était arrivée à l'Observatoire Cendoth, en compagnie de Valkon l'aîné de ses fils, alors qu'elle effectuait une tournée de relevés galactographiques à la source même.

Sommité dans son domaine, la veuve de Priem Tuldish avait eu accès à tous les dossiers de l'Observatoire et avait téléchargé tout ce qui l'intéressait pour ses projets à venir.

Cartographe, Valkon assistait sa mère depuis une vingtaine d'années, fusionnel avec elle au possible et ne la quittant que pour vivre des relations généralement brèves avec l'amant du moment.

Une fois ses renseignements engrangés, Mayu et Valkon avaient profité du voyage que leur offrait l'Observatoire mobile qui rejoignait sa base d'ancrage à la station spatiale PY-12.

Et cela avait été dans la nuit du troisième jour que le principal système de propulsion était tombé en panne, et les appareillages de survie avaient grillé dans la foulée.

* * *

Aldéran avait eu beau presser de questions le clone mémoriel qui dirigeait son _Lightshadow_, il n'avait pas eu plus d'infos que celles dont il avait disposé depuis sa rencontre avec la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

Debout face à la colossale colonne de l'Ordinateur, à quelques heures de croiser l'Observatoire Cendoth, il avait encore tenté d'obtenir quelques renseignements.

- Je résume : Eméraldas et toi avez eu Mayu, quand Eméraldas a disparu a son tour après avoir croisé le _Sell_, mon père a respecté sa parole envers vous et l'a arrachée à son aimante famille d'accueil pour la conduire dans ce sordide orphelinat sur la planète poubelle Terre… Que s'est-il passé par la suite pour qu'il n'en parle jamais, que cette Mayu ne se soit jamais manifestée non plus ? Elle aurait dû garder le contact, présenter ses enfants à son parrain. Tout comme avec Warius, nous aurions dû former une famille vraiment élargie !

- C'est compliqué. Ce sont les aléas de la vie, soupira Toshiro. Ton père a été fidèle à son serment, il a protégé ma fille autant qu'il l'a pu, mais sa crise d'adolescence a été infiniment pire que la tienne. On va dire que Mayu a choisi sa voie, s'est mariée très vite, et depuis il n'y a plus le moindre contact entre ton père et elle.

- Il n'a pas cherché à la revoir ? Il n'a pas voulu savoir si elle avait eu des enfants ?

- Non.

- Et c'est tout, l'histoire se termine ainsi ? Non, Toshy, c'est forcément plus compliqué !

- Cela regarde ton père et ma fille. Si tu veux en connaître plus, c'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser !

- Comme s'il avait jamais répondu à mes questions une fois qu'il avait décidé que ne dirait rien ! grinça Aldéran en tapant du pied. Et c'est toi que j'interroge !

- Je ne te dirai pas ce qui relève de la vie privée entre ton père et Mayu. Il a accepté sa décision, sachant avoir sa part de torts dans l'histoire. Et depuis il ne s'est plus consacré qu'à sa propre famille.

- Mais, et toi, il s'agit de ta fille !

- Je suis une machine. Je ne pouvais rien lui apporter. Mayu a sa famille, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Il faudra quand même bien que l'un de vous se décide à tout me raconter, maugréa Aldéran en repartant vers la passerelle.

* * *

Sortant d'un saut spatio-temporel, le _Lightshadow_ s'était rapproché de l'Observatoire en perdition.

- Un vaisseau pirate ! glapit Valkon.

- Drapeau pirate, bannière de l'Union Galactique et étendard Militaire, le capitaine de ce vaisseau ne fait pas dans la demi mesure, niveau infos contradictoires, grommela sa mère. Je me demande bien quel énergumène peut bien s'amuser à cela ! ?

Yadrom Shar, le directeur de l'Observatoire, fit se reculer l'Astrophysicienne, hors de l'angle de vue de la caméra de communication.

- Ici l'Observatoire Cendoth. Veuillez vous identifier et exposer les raisons de votre présence.

- Je réagis à votre appel de détresse, répondit un grand rouquin balafré dont le visage apparut sur l'écran de la salle. Je m'appelle Aldéran Skendromme.

A sa vue, Mayu tressaillit violemment et serra les poings.

« Ainsi donc, parrain, tu as fini par fonder ta famille. Oh oui, cet homme ne peut qu'être de ton sang ! Mais lui, je doute qu'il sache grand-chose de moi… ».


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Yadrom Shar, le directeur de l'Observatoire, avait attendu devant l'opercule d'un sas d'arrimage et quand celui-ci s'était déspiralé, il s'était trouvé face à un homme à la chevelure incandescente, aux prunelles bleu marine, la joue gauche traversée d'une cicatrice, vêtu de noir et de rouge, un revolver d'un autre âge à crosse de bois glissé dans un étui au côté gauche.

- C'est vous, le capitaine du _Lightshadow _?

- Je suis Aldéran Skendromme, Colonel du SIGiP. Le _Light_ est bien mon vaisseau mais j'en suis le seul passager. On ne va donc pas pouvoir dire que je le commande. Combien êtes-vous sur cet Observatoire ?

- Trois cent soixante-treize.

- Je peux vous embarquer, mais il faudra transférer à mon bord toutes vos provisions de bouche, citernes d'eau potable et linge de maison. Oui, je viens de vous dire que je voyage plutôt léger et je n'ai pas de quoi entretenir et nourrir autant de personnes, d'ici à ce que les cargos de sauvetage fassent la jonction.

- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à votre histoire, Colonel. Vous êtes seul à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, vous n'en êtes pas vraiment le capitaine, vous êtes un Militaire du SIGiP… Et votre cicatrice au visage vous donne vraiment des allures de pirate… D'ailleurs, ce nom, ce visage, ça me dit quelque chose…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! coupa Aldéran qui préférait que personne ne se souvienne du témoin qu'il avait voulu être au procès de Ryhas Horand, son ami Illumidas qui avait failli payer de sa vie le fait d'avoir assassiné le Président de l'Union Galactique ! Entamez le transfert, M. Shar. Au fait, j'aimerais parler à une des personnes présente sur votre Observatoire : Mayu Oyama Tuldish. En fait, nous sommes deux à le souhaiter.

- Je vous croyais seul… ? releva Yadrom Shar, avec suspicion.

- Le père de Mme Oyama Tuldish est avec moi. Je crois qu'elle se souviendra de sa nature réelle, plus tard. Envoyez le personnel de cet Observatoire à mon bord !

- A vos ordres.

* * *

Durant la rencontre entre l'inattendu sauveteur et le directeur de l'Observatoire, Mayu et son fils avaient rapidement fini les valises commencées dès que Cendoth avait été déclaré perdu.

- Tu as l'air bizarre, maman, remarqua Valkon. On dirait que voir cet homme roux t'a retournée ?

- De vieux souvenirs… Mais je ne veux pas réellement que tout cela revienne à la surface. Nous allons être saufs, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Nous allons peut-être pouvoir rentrer chez nous en toute discrétion !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? paniqua presque Valkon. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil !

Valkon claqua les fermetures des valises, activant les codes de sécurité pour les verrouiller.

- Ce rouquin. Il a une beauté sauvage, brute dès lors, et cette cicatrice le rend plus désirable encore… Je me le ferais bien !

- Evite d'y songer, pria Mayu en prenant la poignée de sa valise pour la faire rouler derrière elle. Cet homme est vraiment hors de ta portée, Val, crois-moi !

- J'aime avoir ce que je désire…

- Ne dis pas ça ! gronda Mayu. Je ne veux pas que, toi, tu aies ce genre de raisonnement possessif et malsain. Tu as tes penchants, mais ne les salis pas, je te prie.

Devant les portes de l'ascenseur qui tardait, elle passait les doigts sur ses lèvres, relevant en un geste machinal les demi-lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Il y a un autre visage balafré que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Mais, ce rouquin, ça m'évoque quelque chose d'assez récent, de très médiatique – mais je ne vis que dans mon bureau et au milieu de mes ordis, l'actualité m'importe si peux. Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention, je saurais ce que ce Skendromme m'évoque ! _Skendromme Industry_, est-ce que cet homme aurait un lien avec l'entreprise qui a bâti mon propre laboratoire de recherches spatial, il y a tant d'années ? ! Ce serait très ironique ! ».

Les portes s'ouvrant, elle se précipita dans la cabine, Valkon sur ses talons, portant sur l'épaule le grand caméléon qui était son animal de compagnie depuis ses années d'études au campus universitaire.

* * *

Le transfert de ceux de l'Observatoire à bord du _Lightshadow_ ne réclamant nullement sa supervision et encore moins sa présence, Aldéran avait préféré retourner dans la salle de l'Ordinateur durant ce temps.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta Mayu va se souvenir de toi ? Elle n'a pas ta parfaite mémoire électronique. Et tu n'as eu aucun contact avec elle depuis plus de quarante ans ! Là aussi, il faudra que tu m'expliques… Décidément, cette situation est bien complexe, alambiquée et délicate !

- Je voudrais tant que tu te contentes de véhiculer ce petit monde aux cargos de récupération… Essaye d'agir en ce sens, Aldéran, pria le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_. Je suis venu au secours de ma fille, mais nous devons filer vers nos coordonnées initiales au plus vite, qu'elle ne sache pas…

- Mais, pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Quarante ans, tu dis, et tu sembles suggérer que tu n'as même pas envie de lui parler ? !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à ton père, à mon ami…

- Marre de tous ces mystères ! hurla Aldéran en quittant la pièce.

« Et toi aussi, jeune ami, je voudrais tant te préserver. Mais j'ai commencé à compiler toutes les informations que je réunis depuis des années. Et je vais enfin analyser ces informations au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mayu, ma petite fille, je ne te reconnais plus depuis le jour où tu as chassé ton parrain de ta vie – et je suis responsable des raisons de tes rancœurs, avec ma demande de serment, ainsi que le vœu d'Eméraldas… Je voudrais tant que tu sois préservé de tout cela, Aldie… Mais je redoute le pire ».

**4.**

L'Observatoire Cendoth évacué, le _Lightshadow_ s'était éloigné, le clone mémoriel qui le guidait ayant capté le signal des cargos de sauvetage envoyés à sa rencontre et dirigeant le vaisseau vers eux.

Depuis son appartement, finissant son déjeuner, Aldéran avait encore tenté de faire le point avec Toshiro.

- Il ne faudrait pas faire venir ta Mayu ? J'ai dit au directeur de l'Observatoire que j'avais son père à bord !

- C'était idiot ! Quand tu te comportes ainsi, Aldéran, on dirait un jeune élève du Camp Militaire du SIGiP et non un officier supérieur !

- Mais, c'est la vérité ! protesta Aldéran. Tu es le père de Mayu… Et bien que tu sois circuits, fichiers, flux d'électronique, tu es l'image de l'Ame bien humaine de l'_Arcadia _! Tu dois voir et t'entretenir avec Mayu, avec celui de ses fils présents, ton petit-fils, Toshy !

- Je sais ! tonna soudain l'Ordinateur. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi… Aujourd'hui, moins que jamais, je ne peux parler au nom de mon ami et à celui du souvenir de celle qui fut ma femme !

- Je hais vos histoires et vos secrets ! hurla presque Aldéran en ignorant la part de cake aux fruits confits servis par son mécanoïde de service, avec le déjeuner.

Aldéran serra les poings, se rasseyant, un peu tremblant.

- Toi, tu n'as jamais rien dit, et mon père non plus, il n'a pas eu le moindre mot sur ce passé, et pourtant pour être arrivé à le connaître, avoir perdu Mayu – quelle que soit la raison – a dû lui causer une peine bien plus grande encore que mes propres incartades… Cette femme, cette sexagénaire désormais, elle a brisé le cœur de mon père, tu le sais, et tu la protèges !

- Evidemment : Mayu est ma fille !

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas brisé ce qui était encore la jeunesse et les illusions de mon père. Car jamais je ne pourrais le pardonner ! Si, ce que je devine, et en apprenant face aux profils dressés par Ayvanère, devait être vrai, ça me fait très peur !

- Que crois-tu donc conclure, Aldie ? fit Toshiro avec de la froideur et même de la menace dans son synthétiseur vocal.

- Ta Mayu a fait du mal à mon père. Tant de peine que jamais il n'en a parlé… On dirait que le hasard fait que tout être mis à plat. Nous allons tous devoir nous confier, Toshy. Je veux savoir !

L'Ordinateur mit quelques clics d'attente avant de répondre.

- As-tu prévenu ton père, Aldéran ?

- Je veux d'abord avoir un début de réponses, Toshiro. Tu as raison : la situation m'échappe complètement, mais je suis au milieu de tout ce foutoir et j'ai à m'en sortir. Et ce foutoir implique ceux que j'aime par-dessus tout !

Il y eut encore quelques clics de suspension.

- Toshy ? s'enquit Aldéran.

- J'ai non seulement mes caméras intérieures mais je m'étais aussi connecté sur celles de l'Observatoire Cendoth devenu une vide épave dérivante. Je reconnais avoir fait une fixation sur certains passagers… Valkon Tuldish, il te couve du regard et pas qu'un peu !

- Oh, un détraqué de plus, ou un obsédé de plus, j'ai plus que l'habitude depuis toutes ces années ! Je t'assure que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Aldéran passa les mains sur ses joues, ses tempes, repoussant ses mèches toujours d'un roux insolent.

- Ce Valkon ?

- Le fils aîné de Mayu. Il est gay, ne le cache nullement et revendique toutes ses liaisons.

- Pitié, à nouveau, je ne suis pas sur sa liste de désirs ? Je ne le pourrais pas… J'ai eu mes expériences, au pensionnat, et même à l'âge adulte, avant Ayvanère. Mais quels que soient mes instincts, depuis Wolpar, je ne peux envisager ce genre de relation, même consentie, et je ne serai jamais soumis !

Aldéran vida le fond de sa tasse de café.

- Ce Valkon, il ne va pas… ?

- Possible. Je ne connais plus ma fille, et encore moins les enfants qu'elle a eus. Et tu affoles toujours sexuellement ceux que tu croises, Aldéran, femme et homme, de tous âges ! Tu es une bombe, Aldie !

- Comme je m'en passerais, soupira Aldéran, à bout d'arguments.

Il grogna.

- Toshy, contacte-moi l'_Arcadia_ et le _Devilfish_ de Ryhas !

- A tes ordres, Aldie. Pour l'_Arcadia_, c'est déjà en cours, mais je pense que ton père la jouera à la discrète lui aussi le plus longtemps possible !

- Et, le _Devilfish _?

- Il sera là dans neuf jours.

- Ca fait longtemps… Mais je serai tellement heureux de le retrouver. Oui, avec les désirs lubriques de ce Valkon, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ayant connu mon calvaire avec Wolpar… Je ne peux pas repasser par là. Oui, j'en deviendrais complètement fou !

- Je t'en protègerai, Aldie.

- Merci, Toshy.

Mais ce fut la tête basse, défaitiste, qu'Aldéran quitta la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

**5.**

Agacé par les mystères et le silence de ses deux principaux interlocuteurs, Aldéran avait décidé, si pas d'aller se renseigner à la source – qu'il devinait toute aussi taiseuse – d'aller donner un petit coup de pied dans la fourmilière !

- Etes-vous bien installée, Pr Tuldish ? questionna-t-il une fois entré dans l'appartement attribué à Mayu et Valkon.

- Oui, merci à vous, Colonel Skendromme.

- Ce n'est pas moi le responsable. Celui qui a tenu à vous porter secours et a fait filer mon vaisseau ventre à terre est le Pr Oyama.

Si Valkon fit presque un bond hors de son fauteuil, sa mère demeurant tranquillement debout face au grand rouquin balafré.

- Et alors ? laissa-t-elle froidement tomber.

- Il désire vous parler. Mon ami Warius m'a donné son Battlyzer, il va vous conduire à Toshiro.

* * *

Mayu avait fait le tour de la colonne de l'Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_.

- Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar de mon enfance : tu es là-dedans… Mais ce vaisseau n'est pas l'_Arcadia_, tu n'es donc qu'une mémoire copie ?

- Je n'ai peut-être pas les mises à jour de la dernière semaine, mais je suis bel et bien la réplique exacte de ma mémoire d'origine.

- Quelle histoire de fous, maugréa Mayu. Ca ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de quelqu'un de normalement constitué d'aller s'enfermer dans un ordinateur !

- Je peux t'assurer que ce fut la meilleure et la seule option possible afin que je puisse poursuivre mes travaux.

- Taré, complètement taré, répéta-t-elle, la mine dégoûtée. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on comprenne ce raisonnement qui te semble logique ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu et là il faudrait que j'accepte l'idée que tu es éternel ? !

- Je sais surtout que tu n'as nul besoin de moi, Mayu. Tu as fait toute ta vie, l'essentiel est déjà derrière toi. Sois sans crainte, je ne vais pas m'imposer. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, de découvrir Valkon.

- Je t'interdis de prendre tout contact avec l'aîné de mes fils ! aboya soudain Mayu en se raidissant.

- J'imagine que tu n'as jamais parlé de tes premières années d'existence, de ton parrain et de moi, à ta famille ?

- Bien sûr que j'allais la préserver de votre folie ! Albator et toi avez saccagé ma tendre enfance. Je ne vous l'ai jamais pardonné, et cela n'arrivera pas.

- Tu as accepté de venir me voir… releva Toshiro.

- Pour être sûre que mes sens ne m'avaient pas trompée, je le répète. Je n'ai donc pas bâti ma vie sur de mauvaises raisons. Et, moi, je n'avais heureusement aucun stupide serment à honorer, et ce de façon plus idiote encore !

- Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu peux reprocher à ton parrain et à moi.

- Voilà bien le problème, ricana encore Mayu. Au moins, te voilà dans cette boîte de conserve, à jamais, tu ne vas donc pas me poursuivre !

* * *

Quand l'Astrophysicienne s'annonça aux portes de l'appartement du Colonel du _Lightshadow_, ce dernier était à son piano à queue blanc, en pleine improvisation, ses longs doigts faisant s'élever les notes plutôt graves, comme une tempête qui couvait.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas le sosie que tout le monde a dans l'univers, jeta-t-elle d'entrée. Vous êtes bel et bien apparenté à Albator !

- Albator était votre parrain. Toshiro, son meilleur ami, était votre père, et Eméraldas votre mère.

- Effectivement… marmonna Mayu en s'asseyant près du piano. C'était il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre existence.

- Parlez au présent, rectifia Aldéran en refermant le couvercle sur les touches noires et blanches. Mon père est en vie, et en excellente santé. En revanche, autant il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, autant j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus eu aucun contact avec vous ?

- Les Archives de voyage de Toshiro ?

- J'ai beau voyager avec le clone mémoriel de son Ame, je n'ai pas accès aux souvenirs vraiment personnels de ce dernier et de mon père. Mais ils ont beau avoir tous les deux une foule de secrets, je doute qu'ils auraient pu garder celui d'une nièce… Et aucun des deux ne veulent me dire quoi que ce soit ! Et je ne m'illusionne pas : vous ne vous confierez pas davantage !

Aldéran se força à avoir un sourire.

- Je ne vous harcèlerai pas de questions non plus. Les cargos de sauvetage ont dû aller sur une autre urgence, ils ne reviendront vers nous que dans deux semaines, il nous faudra cependant nous supporter, tous, les uns les autres. Prenez donc vos aises.

- C'est bien mon intention. Tenez-vous-en à votre promesse : ne venez plus nous importuner !

- A votre disposition, si vous aviez d'autres questions, Pr Tuldish, grinça-t-il.

* * *

Attendant le contact de celle qu'il avait appelée la veille, Aldéran s'était installé sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_, faisant défiler sur le grand écran les récents rapports d'activités de son AL-99-DIV1.

« Kycham avait malheureusement raison : la vague d'explosions est l'œuvre d'un groupuscule car les frappes sont méthodiques, plutôt régulières et – quartier par quartier – elles s'étendent à toute la galactopole… Les mois à venir vont être chauds ».

Les portes s'ouvrant, il découvrit la tignasse café au lait de Valkon Tuldish.

- Ce vaisseau n'est pas un moulin ! aboya Aldéran. Que je vous aie accueilli à bord ne signifie pas que vous pouvez y circuler librement ! Votre mère m'a expressément enjoint de ne plus avoir de contact avec vous, ne venez pas me provoquer sur mon territoire, M. Tuldish !

- La colère vous va bien, Colonel Skendromme.

Les prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain avec moi, M. Tuldish. Vous n'obtiendrez rien. Sans compter que cela ne m'intéresse pas un instant !

- Mon radar m'avait pourtant indiqué que vous ne seriez pas contraire. Et mon radar ne se trompe jamais !

- Je sais que j'ai un don naturel pour faire mouiller ou bander tous les affolés lubriques qui me croisent, mais avoir un peu la paix me changerait ! Retournez à votre logement, je vous prie. C'est une visite bien différente que j'attends !

Valkon avait obéi, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix, et s'était installé à son ordinateur.

« Et maintenant, Aldéran Skendromme, je lance les recherches et je saurai pourquoi ces nom et visage m'évoquent des souvenirs ! ».

Pendant que le fils aîné de Mayu prospectait sur le GalactoNet, c'était presque avec un sourire que Toshiro avait fait son annonce :

- Aldéran, le 999 vient de nous rejoindre. Maetel est là.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

Sa blondeur lumineuse tranchant avec le noir de sa tenue, les pompons soyeux et la toque de fausse fourrure, ses bottes noires vernies et luisantes, Maetel avait chaleureusement étreint Aldéran, avant de lui désigner la banquette de l'autre côté de la table du wagon-restaurant.

Une créature qui semblait de cristal, à tiare dorée, était apparue comme par magie, tandis qu'un drôle de personnage courtaud en pantalons et manteau bleu et casquette rabattue jusqu'au menton filait rapidement.

Mi-Kun jaillit de sous le manteau d'Aldéran et sauta sur les genoux de Maetel.

- Que fait-il avec toi ? Doc… ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Doc Zéro est parti en vacances ! sourit alors franchement le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je préfère ça, reconnut Maetel. Et, tu te rappelles de Claire ?

- Des souvenirs d'un voyage à bord du 999 me sont un jour revenus. J'avoue ne toujours pas savoir si ce fut réel ou un rêve vraiment très concret ! Claire était là… Mais, avec les années qui passaient, ces réminiscences ont fini elles-mêmes par s'estomper. Ce fut bien un rêve, une autre vie, des amitiés du passé qui ne reviendront jamais. Claire, vous êtes… indescriptible ! sourit largement Aldéran qui détaillait la serveuse du 999 avec un regard admiratif et réellement tout neuf !

Maetel posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Tu m'as appelée ! Quels progrès dans les maîtrises de tes dons et de ta destinée. Jusque là, je venais à point nommé pour t'apaiser, te rendre espoir.

- Façon de parler : tu t'exprimes toujours à contresens quasi, et tes réponses apportent généralement plus de questions !

- C'est ma nature, c'est ma mission, sourit Maetel alors que Claire remplissait les assiettes creuses d'un potage crémeux. Alors, mon rouquin préféré, quels tourments de ton âme ont fait que tu as pris contact ?

- Comme si tu les ignorais !

Maetel éclata d'un rire frais, caressant d'une main Mi-Kun ronronnant en boule sur ses genoux, sans oublier de savourer le velouté épais et parfumé.

- Et tu me reproches de répondre à une question par une question ? ! s'amusa-t-elle franchement.

- Bien sûr : j'ai eu une mentor de première !

- Et je te comprends, Aldéran. Tes interrogations sont légitimes, mais les explications touchent les passés et vies des personnes qui me sont les plus chères au cœur, et dont je ne peux trahir les blessures si profondes et si douloureuses… Eméraldas est ma jumelle, et vu ma propre nature, je n'ignore rien de ses pensées, sentiments et raisons de ses actions – quelles que soient ses raisons d'ailleurs… Elle s'est trompée, Toshy aussi, et c'est Albator qui a reçu en retour toute la vindicte de Mayu…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut enfin m'expliquer quelque chose ? glapit Aldéran sans toucher aux carpaccios de fruits de mer qui venaient de lui être servis par la discrète, efficace et superbe Claire !

* * *

- A l'époque, mes trois amis étaient encore très attachés à la Terre. Ils l'avaient sauvée, et une bonne partie de leur monde, des Illumidas. Ils ne pouvaient oublier qu'ils en étaient issus, surtout ton père. Tu sais que Toshiro était devenu l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ avant même que sa fille ne vienne au monde. Tant qu'elle voyageait et pouvait revenir passer deux ou trois semaines avec Mayu entre deux expéditions, Eméraldas n'a pas vraiment songé à la Terre. Mais, tout comme Toshy, elle gardait l'espoir que leur fille puisse y grandir, y faire sa vie et lui redonner un peu de son éclat d'antan.

- Je sais déjà tout cela ! s'impatienta encore Aldéran. Ils ont extorqué un serment stupide à mon père, et il a bien été obligé de le respecter ! Mais ça n'explique absolument pas la situation d'aujourd'hui !

- Oh que si, justement ! Bien que ton père ait été le seul rempart de la Terre contre l'Armada de Sylvidra, les terriens décérébrés n'ont vu en lui que le pirate et tout à été tenté pour qu'il disparaisse. Et quand ce n'étaient pas les sbires gouvernementaux, c'étaient les plans de Sylvidra, et toujours Mayu était l'appât, ou l'otage si tu préfères. Cette petite fille en a vu de toutes les couleurs, je peux te l'assurer, Aldie. Mais elle ne l'a réalisé que plus tard, quand sa vie est redevenue normale – enfin, autant que possible, ton père partant pour des voyages toujours plus loin, toujours plus longs. Et quand Mayu a rencontré Priem Tuldish, c'est lui qui a voulu la protéger des dangers et de la violence du monde des pirates, il a voulu l'éloigner d'un certain pirate surtout qui s'enfonçait dans une spirale d'autodestruction et de noirceur. C'est là que ça a clashé et ton père a accepté – enfin, il n'a pas eu le choix – de sortir de la vie de Mayu qui entamait enfin vraiment la sienne en épousant l'homme qu'elle aimait et en fondant sa famille. Et c'est moins d'un an plus tard que l'_Arcadia_ manquait écrabouiller le Manoir d'une certaine Karémyne !

- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étrangla le grand rouquin balafré. Ils n'ont plus eu le moindre contact depuis, uniquement à cause de ce que mon père était ? Il ne peut pas changer ce qu'il est… Même moi, j'ai été moins immature ! Et pour ce qui est d'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs, j'ai été plutôt performant en ce domaine ! S'il fallait vivre paisiblement et sans dangers, je n'aurais jamais pu non plus avoir ma propre famille !

- Les temps étaient différents, les situations aussi.

- C'est quand même ridicule, décréta Aldéran en s'empiffrant de crème vanille. Et pour commencer, puisque si j'ai bien compris, mon père a failli y laisser sa peau plusieurs fois et Mayu était malheureuse comme les pierres, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée loin de cette planète poubelle ? !

- Avec le recul, on va dire que c'était ce que la logique commandait, admit Maetel, non sans réticence. Mais, Aldie, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir combien ton père ne voulait pas de l'influence de son monde sur ses proches, tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous cacher même son passé, et donc la place d'une fillette n'était pas à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu veux dire que le moins pire était pour Mayu de rester sur Terre ? soupira Aldéran, radouci.

- Oui, on va dire ça. Toute cette histoire est bien plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je peux te le certifier !

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Mayu refuse tout contact avec son ordinateur de père, et sera certainement plus virulente encore si mon père avait le malheur de traîner dans les parages ! S'il s'est fait virer, je doute qu'il ait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais j'ai l'impression que Toshiro aimerait passer du temps avec elle…

- Il ne l'a jamais connue, souligna Maetel, non sans tristesse. Il est mort sans même savoir qu'il avait laissé un souvenir à Eméraldas. Et crois moi aussi, Aldéran, si je te dis que la vision d'une Mayu rancunière, et même aigrie quelque part, chagrine infiniment Toshy, et ton père le sera aussi. Ils ont tellement chéri cette enfant, à leur manière…

- Mal ! gronda Aldéran.

- Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu !

- Décidément, qu'il s'agisse d'une fillette plutôt sage ou d'un gamin horripilant, c'est vrai que mon père n'a jamais su y faire ! Heureusement qu'il s'est amélioré avec le temps, et pas qu'un peu. Albior est toujours ravi quand il l'emmène faire un tour dans la mer d'étoiles !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Et, sur le tard, le côté grand-père gâteau risque de ne pas s'arranger avec la prochaine naissance du garçon qu'attend Valysse !

- Je vais m'arranger pour croiser l'_Arcadia_ et féliciter ce vieux pirate, sourit Maetel. Oui, il aura fallu le temps, en effet, mais il aura à son tour été à la base d'une petite dynastie ! J'en suis tellement heureuse pour lui, pour vous tous.

- Mais je crains que Mayu ne lui pardonne jamais… reprit Aldéran en buvant son café.

- Il l'a pourtant tellement aimée, fit l'éternelle voyageuse. Il l'a chérie comme l'être le plus précieux de sa vie, et c'était bien le cas. Et Mayu l'adorait… Ils vont tous devoir s'expliquer, un jour ou l'autre. Et Toshiro, l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ elle-même, devra parler en son nom et en celui d'Eméraldas. Albator pourra aussi s'exprimer, d'adulte à adulte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Dans quinze jours, je transfère tout ce petit monde aux cargos de sauvetage et les Tuldish poursuivront leur voyage. Et moi, je rentre à Ragel.

- Tous mes vœux t'accompagnent, Aldéran, fit Maetel en l'embrassant.

De retour sur sa passerelle, Aldéran vit le 999 s'éloigner dans un sifflement.

« A un de ces jours, Maetel ».

Et il se détendit.


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Aldéran jeta un regard noir à Valkon dont le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ lui avait annoncé l'arrivée aux portes de son appartement avant qu'il ne demande la permission d'entrer.

- Il faudrait savoir, aboya le grand rouquin balafré dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Entre votre mère qui me somme de vous éviter tous les deux et vous qui me collez au train en espérant pouvoir vous y carrer, je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir !

- Vous pouvez vous ôter cette dernière préoccupation de la tête, Colonel Skendromme. Je ne tenterai pas ma chance avec vous, ni maintenant ni jamais.

- De toute façon, je vous aurais fait valser à travers la pièce au moindre geste déplacé. Je peux connaître la raison de votre revirement, M. Tuldish ? ironisa Aldéran. Votre radar a émis un rectificatif de jugement à mon égard, ou vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur un autre ?

- D'une part, je sais maintenant qu'une relation de ce genre vous êtes absolument non envisageable. Mais d'autre part, j'ai compris que cela vous était tout simplement insoutenable.

- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ces conclusions ? grogna Aldéran qui devinait parfaitement la réponse.

- L'assassinat du Président Wolpar, le procès de cet Illumidas… Et le film qui fut diffusé le dernier jour de ce procès… Voilà pourquoi vos nom et visage m'évoquaient quelque chose. Je n'ose imaginer ce que fut ce viol collectif.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'en reparler. Et certainement pas avec vous, jeta précipitamment Aldéran, sans nul doute beaucoup trop vivement, preuve indiscutable que si les blessures physiques étaient forcément refermées, celle psychologiques demeuraient à fleur de peau et sources d'intolérables souffrances intérieures. A présent, ne me le faites pas encore répéter : veuillez rejoindre votre appartement, j'attends une autre visite !

- Puis-je demander qui ?

- Mon père ! se réjouit Aldéran avec un éclatant sourire, absolument charmeur à son insu, qui fit à nouveau chavirer le cœur de Valkon.

* * *

Sans aucun entrain pour sa part, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était demeuré à son propre bord et c'était son fils qui l'avait rejoint.

Tori-San avait coursé Mi-Kun sitôt le chat roux à bord, en un jeu qui semblait éternel !

- Pourquoi ils jouent à ça ? remarqua Aldéran. Si c'est bien le même et unique Corback de Tokarga, ce Mi-Kun est le énième descendant de celui de Rebby, du chat de Doc.

Aldéran se frotta le bout du nez.

- D'ailleurs, ce Mi-Kun est une petite chatte !

- Je ne crois pas que Tori-San fasse vraiment la différence, remarqua Albator.

- Tu as bonne mine, Aldie, remarqua Clio en l'embrassant. La rencontre avec tes amis s'est bien passée.

- A merveille ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps !

- Ravi pour toi, assura également son père. Par contre, je ne te féliciterai pas nécessairement pour ta pêche !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est le cas de le dire : Toshiro a volé au secours de cet Observatoire !

- Maetel m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé, reprit le pirate à la chevelure de neige alors qu'ils parvenaient à son appartement. Je suppose qu'elle t'a tout raconté.

- Oui, on a bien échangé sur ce sujet. Et je ne peux que te conseiller de ne pas bouger d'ici.

- Oh, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. J'ai parfaitement compris que Mayu continuait à ne vouloir n'avoir rien à faire avec moi.

- Ta présence va même plutôt renforcer ce sentiment, releva Aldéran. En fait, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter ma demande !

- Ce rendez-vous était prévu, pour ton retour vers Ragel. Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser seul dans cette situation qui t'est totalement inconnue !

- J'ai le clone mémoriel de Toshy, il gère parfaitement tout. Quant à cette situation, elle m'est plus familière que tu ne le penses. Aller au secours des gens, c'est ce que je fais à longueur d'année !

- Ton garçon n'a pas tort, glissa Clio.

- Et puis, j'ai réglé la situation en leur interdisant de quitter les appartements et studios, ils ne peuvent se déplacer que pour les repas et les loisirs !

- Ils obéissent ? gloussa son père.

- J'ai fait verrouiller les portes, pouffa Aldéran. Non, ils sont effectivement bien plus disciplinés que toi ou moi. Ils vivaient sur un Observatoire, ils connaissent les contraintes de vivre dans un lieu hermétiquement clos – ce ne sont pas des touristes, par exemple. En fait, il n'y en a qu'un qui fait exactement tout le contraire de ce que sa mère lui dit !

- Ce Valkon ?

- Tu le connais ? sursaut Aldéran.

- Non. En revanche, Toshiro a fait la synchronisation avec son clone mémoriel et donc il a pris connaissance des derniers rapports que tu as encodés.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien en sa compagnie ? insista Clio, préoccupée.

- Il me l'a assuré. Et de toute façon, je suis assez grand pour me défendre.

- Tu le crois ? ajouta encore Albator, la mine aussi soucieuse que celle de la Jurassienne.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Toshy m'a sorti son dossier professionnel et il n'a pas trouvé trace d'un casier judiciaire. Et Valkon a parfaitement compris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre de chance avec moi, et que le clone mémoriel assurait ma protection en me suivant de ses caméras et micros.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Mayu ne veut pas entendre parler de toi, mais elle voudra sans doute venir auprès de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai très envie de la voir, intervint Toshiro.

- Faites comme vous voulez. L'_Arcadia_ est autant à vous qu'à moi, céda son capitaine.

- L'_Arcadia_ est mon œuvre, mon chef d'œuvre, rectifia Toshiro. J'ai eu moi aussi le dossier professionnel de Mayu. Ses travaux sont remarquables, elle est reconnue par tous ses pairs. Et elle a quatre magnifiques enfants et deux petits-fils. Elle a bien su mener sa barque en dépit des mauvais départs que nous lui avons donné dans la vie. Je suis telle fier d'elle. Oh oui, Albator, qu'elle se soit détachée de nous, et surtout de toi, était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver !

- Si tu vois les choses ainsi, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner ce dernier.

- Je ne peux que les voir ainsi. Mayu est ma fille

- Je vais la chercher, fit Aldéran pour ne pas assister davantage à ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un sérieux désaccord entre les deux amis de toujours !


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Mayu eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux en descendant du spacewolf qui l'avait amenée sur l'un des ponts d'envol.

- Ce n'est pas le vaisseau de mon souvenir ! Celui-là était fin et racé, bleu. Ce vaisseau est une bête massive, monstrueuse, aux touches rouges de sinistres augures !

- L'_Atlantis_ avait ses flotteurs presque entièrement rouges, grinça Aldéran en sortant derrière elle. Mon père et ses vaisseaux ont évolué, avec le temps. Tout le monde change !

- J'ai changé !

Aldéran se mordit, et même un peu violemment la langue, pour ne pas répliquer, se contentant d'escorter l'Astrophysicienne à la salle de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia._

- Je pensais que vous alliez me confier à Beebop ? remarqua Mayu dans l'ascenseur.

- Je connais le chemin aussi bien que lui !

- Est-ce de l'agacement que je perçois ?

- Non, vous croyez ? Vous réapparaissez au gré d'un caprice du hasard bien mal venu et vous bouleversez les vies de mes amis. J'ai même senti Clio nerveuse, ce qui lui ressemble bien peu.

- Que savez-vous ? jeta la femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Pas mal de choses. J'ai appris pour les traumatismes de vos jeunes années, votre volonté d'une vie normale, avec mari et enfants. J'ai pu constater que vous aviez réussi au-delà de toutes espérances. Vous devriez être apaisée, à présent. Et tout ce que vous exhalez, c'est un ressentiment inextinguible, d'autant plus que celui que vous rendez responsable de vos troubles est ici !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû cesser de haïr ? Le mal qui m'a été fait… De toute façon, comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? Vous êtes comme mes trois fils : gâté, choyé et protégé de tout depuis la naissance !

- Vous pourriez être surprise, mais je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie, elle ne présente aucun intérêt. Je dirai simplement que j'ai longtemps détesté quelqu'un, pour quelques bonnes mais surtout de très nombreuses mauvaises raisons. Ce seront des années d'affection perdue car les torts étaient de part et d'autre mais curieusement aujourd'hui ça nous unit comme jamais. Et c'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- On dirait que nos rancœurs se dirigent vers la même personne, susurra Mayu, la mine intéressée. Votre revirement de relations avec ce pirate me conforte dans l'idée que les garçons de cette famille sont des faibles et qu'ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont aucune idée du mal qu'ils font aux autres.

- Et moi, j'ai pour une des rares fois de ma vie la certitude de ne pas me fourvoyer, s'amusa soudain Aldéran alors que les portes de l'immense salle s'ouvraient devant eux.

- Votre père est là, comme vous le savez. Je vous laisse avec lui. J'attends ici.

Les portes se refermèrent et Aldéran eut un léger haussement des épaules.

« Nous, faibles. Celle-là, on ne nous l'avait pas encore faite ! Cette nana est complètement barrée ! ».

* * *

Les voyants de la colonne de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ clignotaient furieusement et toute la carcasse vibrait avec des grincements qui avaient néanmoins quelque chose de sinistre.

- Tu es magnifique, Mayu.

- Mes cheveux sont gris et blancs sous la teinture, mon visage est marqué de rides en dépit de tous les soins, et je n'ai plus le tour de taille de mes vingt ans.

- Tu n'en demeures pas moins splendide. J'avais gardé en mémoire l'image de la petite fille que tu étais, jouant avec son ballon ou avec son ocarina. Tu l'as toujours ?

- Cet instrument ? Priem et moi l'avons fracassé à la veille de notre mariage. C'était la dernière chose qui me reliait à ce passé honteux. Et je n'y avais sincèrement plus songé jusqu'à ce jour.

Pour la première fois depuis l'évacuation de l'Observatoire par le _Lightshadow_, Mayu esquissa un sourire tendre, admiratif aussi.

- Tu étais un génie, papa. J'entends encore des louanges sur toi. D'une oreille, j'avoue, car mon métier m'occupe toute entière.

- Evidemment, je continue à créer des vaisseaux, les systèmes les faisant fonctionner, d'où la raison pour laquelle je me suis transféré dans cet Ordinateur. J'étais bien trop jeune encore quand mon corps est mort, j'avais tant de projets. Et je peux t'assurer que je les ai tous réalisés. J'ai l'intention de continuer un moment encore.

- Je l'espère bien ! Tu élabores et construis ces mécaniques, et moi j'étudie l'environnement où elles évoluent.

- Nous pourrions être complémentaires, suggéra Toshiro, une vive émotion dans la voix. Je ne peux pas être ton père, je ne peux pas rattraper le temps perdu, je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras, mais nous pouvons nous entendre sur les questions du boulot.

- J'ai une expédition de prévue, prochainement, pour plusieurs mois, révéla alors l'Astrophysicienne. L'Union Galactique s'étend, les zones sont à étudier afin que les vaisseaux qui s'y rendront volent en parfaite sécurité. Notre collaboration pourrait se révéler extrêmement fructueuse.

- Tu as hérité de mon génie, nous ne pouvons que faire la paire ! se réjouit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

De la tête, Mayu désigna les grandes portes métalliques.

- Tu envisagerais, sérieusement, d'abandonner ce vaisseau et son capitaine ? s'étrangla-t-elle, incrédule.

- L'_Arcadia_ est mon œuvre maîtresse, il n'appartient qu'à moi ! Mais, il n'en demeure pas moins que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Albator derrière moi. A nous de le convaincre. Et, en ce but, tâche d'être un peu moins agressive envers lui et avec Aldéran.

- Cet Aldéran, jusqu'à quel point lui ressemble-t-il ?

- Ils sont pareils ! Aldéran est néanmoins plus équilibré, a une merveilleuse famille. Mais l'enfant qui a réussi autant que toi, à avoir un foyer épanoui, c'est Skyrone. Vous êtes deux scientifiques, vous vous entendriez très bien !

- Je ne veux rien avoir de commun avec la progéniture de ce vieux pirate ! glapit Mayu, toute sa vindicte revenue. Tu seras toujours du côté de celui qui a fait de ma vie un cauchemar ! Pourquoi donc, après toutes ces années, vos combats côte à côte, me ferais-tu passer, même quelques temps, avec cette inébranlable amitié ?

- Tu es de mon sang ! Et Albator serait très mal placé pour me faire la leçon vu comme il a surprotégé et défendu Aldie, et ce en dépit de tous les délits et exactions commises ! Oh oui, il n'a vraiment pas intérêt à venir me faire des reproches. Et toi et moi, Mayu, nous avons à enfin nous connaître. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, ma petite fille !

- Je crois… Je crois que tu m'as finalement manqué, avoua Mayu, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

L'Astrophysicienne avait cependant retrouvé contenance et visage frais quand elle ressortit de la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

- Vous me ramenez à votre _Lightshadow_, Colonel Skendromme ?

- Quoi, vous auriez voulu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? ironisa Aldéran. Je peux également vous conduire à lui.

- Sans façons ! J'ai à travailler sur des dossiers en compagnie de mon fils aîné.

Plutôt soulagé de cette décision, Aldéran obéit.

* * *

Depuis son appartement, Albator et Clio auraient voulu savoir ce que le père et la fille s'étaient dit, mais ils n'auraient jamais pu espionner cette conversation, Toshiro ayant de toute façon coupé micros et caméras des lieux !

- Cela a dû bien se passer, fit enfin la Jurassienne, ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Mayu ne s'en est donc pas prise au Grand Ordinateur, et le cœur – ou si tu préfères – l'âme de ton ami, sont intacts. Je préfère ça. Ne te tracasse pas, nous allons tous sous peu nous séparer et partir vers nos voies respectives.

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Oui, les choses vont revenir à la normale. Décidément, quelques jours et tout vole en éclats, mais ce n'était qu'un présage sans lendemain !

Sauf, qu'il ignorait à quel point il se trompait !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ tourna une de ses caméras vers Aldéran qui martelait le punching-ball.

- Inutile d'insister, tu n'arriveras pas à le défoncer, ça fait des années que tu essayes, rappela Toshiro. Valkon te plaît et c'est aussi simple que ça !

- C'est un vrai gentil garçon, grogna Aldéran sans cesser de tabasser le gros boudin d'entraînement. Il a quarante-deux ans, mais à peine vingt dans la tête, ou le cœur si tu préfères. Dire que dans le genre fleur bleue et naïf, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver plus ingénu que Sky !

- Il est raide dingue de toi.

- Ca j'imagine bien ce dernier point.

- Après ce qui t'est arrivé, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de désir à la légère, s'inquiéta le clone mémoriel. Valkon Tuldish a beau être seul, on ne doit jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un d'amoureux !

- Il ne me fera rien.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te rend si affirmatif.

- C'est parce qu'il m'aime qu'il ne voudrait pas que son amour me détruise. Et autant je ne peux pas envisager de tromper froidement Ayvi, même un simple baiser avec Valkon ou un autre me révulse jusqu'aux entrailles. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas m'approcher, et donc il lui faudra bien se contenter d'une relation platonique jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un autre béguin. C'est ça… ou je lui rétame la tronche s'il affiche seulement une bouche en cœur !

Détendu, Toshiro rit.

- Toujours le sens des relations humaines, toi ! Et celle qui viendra te mettre en retour son poing dans la gueule, c'est son Astrophysicienne de mère.

- Je n'ai plus que vingt-quatre heures à patienter et je transfère tout ce beau monde sur les cargos de sauvetage pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, soient réaffectés ou poursuivre leur voyage.

- Là, pour cette option, ce sont à nos deux passagers préférés que tu songes.

- Et au plus tôt ils seront au plus loin, au mieux ce sera, pour tout le monde ! jeta Aldéran avant de se précipiter sous la douche.

* * *

Afin de ne pas prendre de retard dans leurs travaux, les Tuldish avaient demandé à pouvoir se servir du matériel des laboratoires du _Lightshadow_.

- Et comme par hasard, c'est son fils que cette charmante Mayu a envoyé pour obtenir ton agrément, releva encore Toshiro. Oui, tu l'aimes bien.

- Faut dire qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec sa mère ! C'est assez surprenant.

- Pas autant que cela.

- Comment cela ? tiqua le grand rouquin balafré en buvant un jus de légumes.

- Mayu s'est persuadée que son enfance avait été saccagée, aussi elle a voulu donner tout l'amour non reçu à sa progéniture. Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Ca suffit avec les allusions. Ne ravive pas mes égarements, je pense que ta mémoire d'origine et papa ont bien assez avec le chaos qu'elle a provoqué auprès d'eux. Plus que quelques heures à tenir, pour nous tous…

Aldéran versa une louche de salade de fruits dans sa coupe, rajouta du sirop liquide.

- J'avoue que j'étais certains que Mayu allait déverser sa bille sur l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ et qu'en retour elle serait éjectée de la salle après seulement une poignée de minutes… reconnut-il. La conversation a duré un bon moment. Et si j'en crois papa, Toshy ne lui a absolument rien rapporté. Le courant serait bien passé ? Qu'en disent tes dernières mises à jour.

- Il y eut un silence.

- Toshiro ! ?

- Ma mémoire d'origine me refuse l'accès à ses derniers enregistrements et m'interdit toute synchronisation depuis la venue de Mayu sur l'_Arcadia_, confessa-t-il.

- Il n'est que normal que l'Ame veuille garder pour lui ce qui s'est passé entre sa fille et lui.

- Bien sûr. Mais cela n'explique pas que nous ne partagions pas les autres fichiers, râla le clone mémoriel. D'ailleurs, si ce Toshy fait voler l'_Arcadia_, il en laisse l'entière direction à ton père.

- Ce Toshy rumine dans son coin ? hasarda Aldéran.

- Ou il pleure sur toutes les années perdues au vu de ce que sa Mayu est devenue, de ce qu'il aurait pu être pour elle, et réciproquement. Le réaliser, et non plus l'imaginer comme forcément au cours de ces quarante-cinq années, ne peut qu'être terriblement douloureux, déstabilisant, et ce même pour un Grand Ordinateur ! Il a besoin de temps pour s'apaiser, la laisser repartir, tout en gardant sans nul doute un contact de temps en temps, et poursuivre les voyages avec ton père.

- Tu ne peux qu'avoir raison, sourit Aldéran. Ton raisonnement rejoint le mien, alors tout est pour le mieux ! Quand arriverons-nous à Ragel ?

- On débarque les passagers durant la nuit. Et nous serons en orbite de Ragel dans septante-deux heures, à temps pour que ton père assiste à la naissance de son premier arrière-petit-enfant !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va danser de joie !

- Ca va pas le rajeunir, mais qu'il ne se plaigne pas, ça fait des années qu'il ne vieillit plus !

- Aldéran, tu n'en rates jamais une pour lui tailler un costard !

- Et il me sert le pain béni sur la planche !

**10.**

Aldéran sommeillait quand Toshiro le réveilla totalement.

- Le transfert des passagers est presque terminé. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'il en est ?

- Tu es là, rétorqua Aldéran dans un bâillement.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'au moins le Directeur de l'Observatoire voudra te remercier pour ton assistance.

- Il l'a déjà fait, plusieurs fois.

- Mais celle-ci est la seule qui compte, remarqua le clone mémoriel. Allez, quitte ton lit et vas accomplir ton rôle de maître de bord !

- Je crois que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.

- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai secoué.

- Je ne te remercie pas, Toshiro !

- A ton service, rouquin. Allez, debout, sinon j'active les électrodes installés sous ton matelas !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! ?

- Qui sait…

Bien qu'il ne croie pas un mot de ce que le clone mémoriel venait de lui affirmer, Aldéran jaillit hors du lit.

* * *

Yadrom Shar serra la main du grand rouquin balafré.

- Toute ma gratitude pour votre aide, Colonel Skendromme. Mon personnel, et mes invités vous doivent la vie.

- N'exagérons rien. C'est juste que j'ai été plus rapide. Je peux vous montrer un relevé de scans prouvant la présence de plusieurs autres vaisseaux à proximité quand vous avez lancé votre appel de détresse.

- Mais c'est vous que j'ai le plaisir de remercier, insista le Directeur de l'Observatoire. Ne le prenez bien évidemment pas de manière personnelle, je souhaite néanmoins ne plus vous croiser !

- Je comprends parfaitement. Repartez en paix et en sécurité.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata, non sans surprise, que parmi le dernier groupe de passagers à embarquer à bord du cargo des sauveteurs, il y avait les deux scientifiques Tuldish. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- J'aurais pensé que vous auriez été parmi les premiers à filer, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez sûrement des travaux qui ne peuvent attendre ?

- Mon fils et moi aurons bien des nuits blanches pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et je ne disposerai des relevés de l'Observatoire que lorsqu'il aura été remis en état et opérationnel avec une nouvelle équipe. Que de temps perdu… Et vu la direction que vous avez prise, je vais perdre au moins dix jours de voyage pour revenir sur mes propres coordonnées de trajet !

- J'apprécie la valeur de votre reconnaissance pour être venu à votre rescousse, Pr Tuldish, persifla Aldéran.

Les prunelles marron de Mayu le fusillèrent.

- Si vous aviez su que j'étais à bord de cet Observatoire, si vous aviez été au courant pour le passé de votre père et du mien, vous auriez fait un grand détour !

- J'ai à aider ceux qui appellent au secours, c'est mon métier, et je n'ai pas à juger à qui je file un coup de main.

- Mais si vous aviez eu idée… insista Mayu.

- Vous avez secoué mon père, et vous avez dû retourner l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ pour qu'elle garde un silence obstiné depuis votre entrevue… Et vous ne ressemblez pourtant en rien – sur l'échelle de l'apparence menaçante - aux ennemis revenus du passé pour se venger… Vous êtes pire. Partez, vite, je vous prie.

- Vous m'en priez ? Etrange formulation… Et oui, j'ai ma vie, mon travail, et ma famille. Une configuration qui changera peut-être un peu, ou pas. Adieu, Colonel Skendromme !

Aldéran se tourna vers Valkon qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, une valise en métal à la main.

- D'autres amabilités, M. Tuldish ?

Les prunelles gris clair de Valkon se posèrent sereinement sur son interlocuteur.

- Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, Aldéran. Tu es exactement ce que j'ai cherché, et tu es la seule personne qui me sera toujours inaccessible. Le destin est très ironique.

Valkon se racla la gorge.

- Bonne continuation à vous, Colonel Skendromme, fit-il en reprenant le vouvoiement poli… Et désolé si ma mère a été un peu dure. Elle a tant de secrets, dont elle nous a jamais rien dit, à mes frères et moi. Cela doit rester désormais uniquement pour nous et je suis navré si ça vous a causé des soucis.

- Vous et moi ne sommes pour rien dans les embrouillaminis du passé. Mais il arrive que tout remonte à la surface et bouleverse les certitudes les plus absolues. Poursuivez vos travaux et je vous souhaite tous les succès possibles.

- Merci, Colonel.

- Valkon. Prends soin de toi et sois heureux, un jour.

* * *

Aldéran avait retrouvé son lit.

- Et si tu me réveilles encore, Toshy, je te débranche !

- Je nous ramène à Ragel, tu peux dormir tranquille.

- Trop aimable.

Aldéran bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu me confirmes notre vol ? marmonna-t-il.

- Oui : les cargos de sauvetage et les passagers sont partis à l'opposé de nos coordonnées de vol. Les Tuldish sont bel et bien sortis de nos vies à tous. Tu peux te reposer tranquillement, sans ironie, Aldie.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Toshy, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours une boule dans le ventre ?

- Aucune idée. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus un être de chair et de sang ! Détends-toi, c'est tout sourire et serein que les tiens veulent te retrouver après ton escapade dans la mer d'étoiles. Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Skyrone vous dit de vous presser, ton père et toi, l'accouchement de sa fille risque d'être plus rapide que prévu !

- Excellente nouvelle ! commenta Aldéran qui tout de suite n'avait plus du tout sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Skyrone posa un index interrogatif sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas être censé être le grand-père ? J'aimerais bien récupérer ce bébé, si ce n'est pas être trop exigeant ! ?

- Hors de question ! jeta Aldéran en passant alors le nouveau-né à Albior qui trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui.

Il s'agenouilla.

- Doucement, Albior, conseilla-t-il en plaçant ses propres mains sous les bras du garçonnet balafré et s'assurant qu'il tenait bien le fragile petit être.

- Il est rouge et braille comme un souriceau. Pourquoi vous êtes tous réjouis ? s'étonna Albior.

- C'est la plus merveilleuse chose qui nous soit arrivée ces derniers mois, sourit Aldéran. Il est superbe !

- Darkor est magnifique, sourit Valysse depuis son lit. Et il est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

Albior posa un baiser sur le front du nouveau-né.

- Il est en parfaite santé ! sourit-il en le ramenant à Skyrone.

- Merci, Albior. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde m'a volé mon petit-fils, je peux compter que tu vireras de cette chambre tout qui voudrait encore se l'approprier, Aldie ?

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Quoi, quand Tensg ton gendre arrivera, je peux le ficher dehors ?

- Personne ne touche à mon époux ! menaça Valysse depuis son lit, son père lui ramenant son bébé. Il devait être de retour pour la naissance mais la grève des aéroports des lignes intérieures l'a retardé. Où donc Albator a-t-il disparu depuis qu'il a été le premier à prendre Darkor dans les bras ? !

Skyrone jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son cadet roux qui inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et sortit de la chambre.

- Trop de bonheur, c'est toujours aussi douloureux ?

* * *

Au bord de l'étang de la clinique, Albator se tourna vers son fils roux qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Un éternel réflexe depuis que j'ai perdu les illusions de ma propre jeunesse. Un bonheur se paie toujours et j'ignore quel sera le prix de la naissance de l'enfant de la fille de mon fils !

- Et si la réponse était simple : le bonheur de cette famille, toute la famille ! Une grande famille, avec ses orages, ses secrets, et qui partage les plaisirs du plus simple au plus intense. Tu viens de donner naissance, par procuration si on peut dire, à une nouvelle génération, mon papa !

- Aldie a entièrement raison, releva Karémyne en glissa son bras sous celui de son époux. Laisse tomber tes éternelles angoisses, mon pirate préféré, au moins pour cette fois, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es fatiguant dans ce trip !

- J'ai toujours eu mes raisons… Et elles ont eu une fâcheuse tendance à devenir concrètes…

- Pas ce jour ! tonna Aldéran. Reviens dans cette chambre, câline le tout petit Darkor et réconforte Valysse jusqu'à ce que son mari arrive !

- Sinon quoi, Aldie ?

- Je te botte le cul !

- Toi, on constate que tu n'as jamais reçu une véritable trempe de ma part, sourit Albator en revenant vers les bâtiments de l'aile de Maternité.

* * *

Ayant trouvé la moitié du lit vide, Ayvanère s'était relevée, avait suivi la lueur pour retrouver son mari dans la véranda-serre du duplex.

- Je peux avoir quelques gorgées de ton thé ?

Elle prit la tasse qu'on lui tendait, avala une goulée.

- C'était mon thé ! protesta Aldéran en récupérant la tasse presque vide.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller nous en refaire un, tu es grand et valide !

Aldéran rit, se leva et revint peu après avec un plateau avec deux tasses et un sachet de thé infusant doucement.

- Je plaisantais, Aldie !

- Non, tu en avais envie. Et je n'avais pas fini ma tasse !

Ayvanère lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

- Nous sommes tous heureux au possible. Valysse est maman, Skyrone est grand-père, Albator a le premier nouveau-né d'une génération à venir. Pourquoi ton père et toi êtes si préoccupés ? Je le sens, je le devine, j'en suis certaine !

- De nouveaux fantômes du passé. Pires que ceux n'ayant pour seul objectif que de faire la peau à un vieux pirate… Il n'a plus besoin de ces épreuves, ça lui fait trop mal. Et surtout je redoute que le pire soit à venir !

- Tu m'as tout raconté. La situation est claire, je l'ai analysée ! Les deux éléments perturbateurs sont repartis et vu la réaction d'Albator, ils ne reviendront plus jamais, car tu leur as bien fait comprendre que si cette Mayu faisait de son nez elle aurait affaire à toi.

- Comme si j'avais pu lui faire peur… Et, cette fois, ce n'est pas l'absence de réaction, voire le retrait absolu de mon père qui me préoccupe. Cette Mayu n'a voulu voir que Toshiro… Il a dû être complètement chamboulé.

- Evidemment : il a retrouvé sa fille. Il ne peut qu'être sens dessus dessous, surpris, aux anges, et en attente. Mais cette femme et son fils sont repartis. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. D'ailleurs, Aldie, tu n'as jamais été la cible, ça devrait te changer ! Arrête de t'en faire.

- Il s'agit de mon père ! L'absence de contact l'a plus affecté – à rebours – qu'un affrontement virulent ! Il ne sait plus où il en est, il ne sait plus quoi penser… Et moi aussi, je suis perdu…

- Et si tu arrêtais de réfléchir ?

Aldéran tenta de rire.

- Tu n'as pas eu de câlins depuis mon retour ?

- Je crains que non… Je suis insatiable, et tu ne l'ignores pas un instant !

- Tu me dis de songer aux miens, à mon père en particulier, et ensuite tu me demandes de passer à l'acte ?

- Les priorités, mon bel étalon. Et, à moins que je ne me trompe, de ceux que tu as cités, je suis la seule que tu aies sous la main, la seule qui ait une envie folle que tu lui passes sur le corps !

- J'aime quand tu me prends par les sentiments, mon Ayvi !

Tout sourire, Ayvanère lui sauta dessus.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

Kycham Kendeler était venu au bureau de son Colonel, s'était assis tandis qu'il activait le signal rouge extérieur pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

- Colonel ?

- Les Exploseurs se rapprochent.

- Les Exploseurs ?

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un rire faux.

- Le nom très original dont les Médias ont affublé les poseurs de bombes. Ce qui risque d'agacer ces terroristes… Et leurs buts commencent à devenir clairs.

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- On passe de la basique déstabilisation de l'ordre établi, à la psychose dans la population, et au final à rendre plus que périlleuse la toute prochaine venue de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique dont notre Division est chargée de la protection durant ses déplacements, sans compter tout le Village des Jeux GalactOlympiques. On aura du pain sur la planche pour les semaines à venir, ce qui tombe à un très mauvais moment vu la modification du règlement sur les congés !

- Je devine aisément que vu le nombre de jours qu'il vous reste, vous auriez préféré les perdre en demeurant à la tête de la Division Sectorielle, en ne les prenant pas avant la date d'échéance annuelle.

- Ca ne m'aurait effectivement guère affecté, financièrement parlant. Mais ce règlement oblige à prendre ces jours, en absence, grommela Aldéran. Et j'ai encore trente jours de congé…

- Laissez-moi deviner : vous n'allez rien changer à vos habitudes ? hasarda Kycham avec un sourire plus que fugitif, retrouvant aussitôt son attitude habituellement compassée, rigide même, et extrêmement froide.

- Exactement ! Je poserai mes congés mais je serai là. Ils peuvent changer le règlement autant qu'ils le veulent, je n'en ferai jamais qu'à ma tête, comme tu ne l'ignores plus, gloussa Aldéran.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse alors vraiment, Aldéran ?

Aldéran alluma l'écran du mur gauche, pointa son viseur sur différents endroits de la carte de la galactopole.

- Tu vois, maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

- Les explosions ont formé une sorte de véritable encerclement d'une zone précise et s'en rapprochent, réalisa Kycham. Et ce qui est au centre de cette zone c'est notre DS !

- La DS a fait une incroyable publicité aux Polices de Ragel, elle a symbolisé une de leur plus grande réussite des dernières années. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes aujourd'hui pris pour cible, fit sombrement le Colonel de l'AL-DS1.

- Je fais renforcer la sécurité du périmètre, je demande à Jelka et à Pyatte de garder à l'œil les enregistrements des caméras publiques. Et plus personne ne pourra rentrer dans notre immeuble, quelle que soit l'entrée, sans montrer patte blanche !

- Procède à toutes les mesures que tu envisages, Kycham. Moi, je prends mon après-midi !

Un autre sourire fugace étira les lèvres fines de Kycham, le dernier propos de son Colonel en totale contradiction avec son affirmation de présence, et donc en parfaite adéquation avec son caractère !

* * *

Président de _Skendromme Industry_, Hoby avait écouté attentivement les idées et examiné en compagnie de ses ingénieurs en chef les plans établis par Toshiro qui dont la mémoire avait été transférée dans l'araignée tripode qui lui permettait de se déplacer en-dehors du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tout cela me semble plus que prometteur, commenta le cadet de la fraterie une fois les ingénieurs en chef sortis. Grâce à toi, Toshy, nos chantiers navals vont demeurer inégalables pour longtemps encore. Tu pourras nous aider à superviser l'élaboration de ces différents projets, même reparti ?

- Pas de souci, assura le corps lumineux perché sur de fines pattes démesurées. Bonne continuation, Hoby, moi je ne fais que donner quelques lignes directrices, le gros du travail te revient.

Hoby eut un petit rire.

- Encore heureux, je dois bien justifier le faramineux salaire que je me verse !

- Tes frères et ta sœur se posent moins de questions en se contentant de toucher régulièrement leurs participations aux bénéfices.

- Ils ont leur mot à dire, en tant qu'Administrateurs Principaux, mais ils excellent bien mieux dans leurs domaines respectifs : Sky et ses chères éprouvettes, Aldie avec son flingue et Eryna avec ses toiles d'artiste. Sans oublier Sylvarande et sa couronne de Reine ! Crois-moi, Toshy, chacun est parfaitement à sa place.

- Et tu es remarquable toi aussi dans ce fauteuil.

- Merci.

* * *

Clio avait paru surprise quand son ami à la crinière de neige était rentré dans le salon du chalet qu'elle occupait dans le parc de _Skendromme Manor_.

- Je pensais que tu allais tenir compagnie à Karémyne encore ce jour.

- Elle avait fait atteler la calèche pour une promenade sur le domaine, je l'ai accompagnée avec Charbon qui avait bien besoin de se dérouiller les jambes et qui saute toujours les obstacles comme un yearling ! Elle a voulu poursuivre la balade.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour la détente que tu viens me rejoindre, fit la Jurassienne, pinçant les cordes de sa harpe d'une main tout en lissant les plis de sa longue robe prune. Tu es toujours bien préoccupé toi…

Albator s'assit dans le grand fauteuil au dossier rond, face à elle.

- Toutes ces années, Toshiro et moi avons cru que Mayu nous englobait, à égal niveau, dans ses ressentiments, me virant de sa vie, ne pouvant le faire vu que son père était « prisonnier » du Grand Ordinateur. La vérité fut toute autre, et si elle est réjouissante pour Toshy, elle demeure inchangée me concernant.

- Mayu n'est pas stupide. Son père étant mort avant sa naissance, il n'est – façon de parler – en rien responsable de ce qu'elle considère comme son martyre d'enfance, fit doucement Clio en posant la harpe près d'elle et ses mains sur ses genoux, ses immenses yeux d'or en amande plantés dans la prunelle marron de son ami de toujours. Et Toshiro n'a pas eu tous les contacts physiques que tu as pu échanger avec Mayu. Il a dû tout vivre par procuration, cela a dû le frustrer, mais il n'a pu que se faire une raison, sachant que c'était son meilleur ami qui prenait soin de son enfant.

- Et tout le drame part de là, maugréa Albator en triturant entre ses mains ses gants d'équitation. Tous ces malentendus, ces quiproquos… On dirait que le moment est venu où tout pète. J'aurais aimé que ce soit quand j'étais plus jeune, je crois que ça m'aurait fait bien moins mal…

- Mayu a inconsciemment mis toutes ces années à profit pour peaufiner et exécuter sa vengeance si l'occasion s'en présentait. C'est, comme tu le dis, ce qui s'est produit quand Aldéran – enfin, Toshy – s'est porté au secours de cet Observatoire.

Albator se leva, s'approchant de la cheminée où un grand feu mettait une ambiance agréable.

- J'imagine que Mayu avait fini par atteindre la sérénité. Et son passé lui est revenu en pleine face quand Aldéran s'est présenté à elle, ton portrait craché, avec presque quarante ans de moins et son insolente beauté, sa balafre lui conférant un côté sauvage des plus seyants, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Elle n'a plus dû savoir où elle en était sous toutes les émotions qui devaient l'agiter.

Des poings, Albator martela rageusement le manteau de la cheminée.

- Mais au lieu de venir m'ensevelir sous les reproches, elle a été voir son père. Et tout indique que cela s'est bien passé !

- Jaloux ? glissa sa confidente de toujours.

- Peut-être, admit à contrecœur le pirate à la crinière de neige. Les rapports entre lui et moi ont changé, et j'ignore jusqu'à quel point… Jusqu'à il y a seulement quelques jours, Toshiro et moi ne nous dissimulions rien, par la force des choses aussi vu que nous passions plusieurs mois par an dans la mer d'étoiles, dans la plus étroite cohabitation ! Mais là, il refuse obstinément de me parler depuis qu'il a vu Mayu…

- Albator, il est absolument bouleversé ! Sa fille, elle est là, devant lui, il la voit à nouveau avec ses yeux-caméras. Toshiro a l'éternité pour lui, mais tout comme toi, Mayu a une vie humaine, il a donc relativement peu de temps pour recréer des liens, l'aimer de tout son cœur électronique, faire pardonner le serment qu'Eméraldas et lui t'avaient fait prononcer.

- Ce n'est qu'à moi qu'elle reproche ce serment, siffla-t-il en se retournant, la mine fermée et crispée, qui avait terrifié tant de ses ennemis au cours de ses combats ! A quoi je dois ce traitement privilégié d'après toi ?

- Tu es le seul physiquement présent, répondit la Jurassienne avec un profond bon sens. Et c'est plus facile de faire du mal à un être de chair et de sang. Mayu n'aura aucune pitié pour ton âge.

- J'avais déjà constaté…

La porte du salon s'entrouvrit sur l'araignée tripode de Toshiro qui trottina jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'épais tapis chamarré, face à ses deux amis.

- Tout s'est bien passé au siège de _SI _? questionna Albator, d'une voix plutôt froide et détachée, pour la simple politesse.

- Au mieux. Je retourne à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu n'accompagnes pas Hoby dans la tournée des principales usines pour planifier les bases des nouveaux projets ? s'étonna le capitaine du vaisseau pirate. Tu le fais toujours.

- J'ai un projet plus important, lança l'araignée en repartant sur la pointe de ses griffes de métal.

- Mais que peut-il donc y avoir plus prioritaire que cette tournée ? se récria Albator. Et Toshiro y a toujours tenu comme au focus de ses caméras !

- Toi, tu es vraiment dépassé, mon vieux pirate, il y a longtemps que les caméras phaesoales n'ont plus de focus, gloussa la Jurassienne.

- Mais, je suis parfaitement au courant, protesta Albator en venant se rasseoir pour l'écouter jouer. Je ne suis pas sénile, quoi que prétende ce fou furieux d'Aldéran à longueur d'année !

L'entendant se moquer ainsi de lui-même, Clio se détendit, rassurée, sa prescience habituelle lui faisant défaut au pire moment qui soit.

* * *

L'araignée tripode trottina jusqu'à un boîtier, y sauta, rentrant ses pattes. Et l'écrin rentra à la base de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur.

La colonne s'illumina, vibra et communiqua son énergie à tout le vaisseau, en prenant l'entier contrôle.

- _Arcadia_, en avant, rugit son Ame.

Bien que ce soit par pure routine, un veilleur vivant était toujours de faction au Dock Orbital _Aldéran II_ où s'était arrimé l'_Arcadia_ à sa dernière arrivée.

Il agita sa trompe et ses petites oreilles rondes quand un voyant l'avertit d'une manœuvre non prévue et non annoncée.

- Quoi, il se passerait enfin quelque chose… ?

Devant ses ronds yeux sans paupière ni cils, il vit sur ses écrans de surveillance le massif vaisseau vert se détacher de son quai d'arrimage, s'éloigner. Et quand ses réacteurs s'allumèrent, l'_Arcadia_ bondit vers les étoiles et disparut lors de son saut spatio-temporel.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Aldéran caressa doucement les longues boucles d'Albior qui lui couvraient les épaules, son fils cadet blotti contre lui.

- Ne le prends pas mal mon grand petit, mais j'espérais finir plus paisiblement cet après-midi… Heureusement, ta maman et moi avons heureusement pu voir l'entièreté de ton spectacle d'école !

- Grand-père va bien aller, assura le garçonnet. Il a juste eu très peur.

- Ton grand-peur n'a jamais eu peur de rien… Et il a horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi ! Et franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit serein.

En compagnie de sa femme et de leurs deux fils cadets, Alguénor en voyage scolaire pour les trois semaines de vacances, Aldéran patientait dans le salon vert de _Skendromme Manor_, Skyrone et Eryna dans un divan face à lui.

Les portes du salon vert s'ouvrirent sur Karémyne, qui sourit à ses enfants.

- Votre papa est en rogne !

- Pour un pirate, se faire pirate son vaisseau, pour la deuxième fois, ce n'est pas très glorieux, remarqua Aldéran, sans vraiment se détendre. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort. De toute façon, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour aller à la poursuite de son _Arcadia_. Il doit décompresser de ce stress. Ensuite, il se rendra aux évidences.

- Il n'y a pas d'évidences : Toshiro est parti avec l'_Arcadia_ et il ne semble pas près de revenir, s'il en a un jour l'intention maintenant qu'il a sa fille, jeta Aldéran. Papa l'a parfaitement compris.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fait un malaise en apprenant cette nouvelle, remarqua Skyrone.

- S'il va mieux, je peux retourner peindre, fit rêveusement Eryna qui faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts un pinceau neuf. J'ai un nouveau tableau en vue : l'intermission des esprits présents et disparus, pour l'apaisement de tous. Oh oui, ce sera une merveilleuse toile, mon chef d'œuvre !

- J'espère que ta sensibilité d'artiste a raison, murmura Aldéran qui serrait, avec son aîné, leur mère entre les bras.

- Il faudra aider grand-père, glissa Albior en tirant sur la chemise de son père. Il faut quelqu'un pour aller rechercher !

- Je n'ai pas le temps…

- Tu as tes congés. Et grand-père compte plus que tout ! intervint Ayvanère. Soreyn, Jarvyl et Kycham sauront parfaitement diriger l'AL-99-DS1. Pars au plus vite.

- Tu n'auras aucun mal à rattraper l'_Arcadia_, ton _Light_ est beaucoup plus rapide, tu le sais, rappela Hoby. Ton vaisseau a été entièrement révisé depuis ton retour, il est en parfait état de vol.

Avec les regards de tous les siens braqués sur lui, Aldéran n'avait guère le choix d'hésiter quant aux actions à poser et de toute façon, il savait avoir pris sa décision dès qu'il avait appris l'envol de l'_Arcadia_ et l'admission de son père aux Urgences.

- Je vais lui secouer les circuits à ce nabot. Le temps de faire ma valise et…

- J'ai déjà bouclé ton bagage, sourit Ayvanère.

* * *

- Tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond, Aldie ? J'ai beau n'être que circuits, tu arriverais presque à me filer la migraine !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta mémoire d'origine à fait ça ? éructa le grand rouquin balafré. Comment a-t-elle pu trahir toutes ces années d'amitié et de combats communs ? Comment a-t-elle pu abandonner son ami de toujours, celui à qui il avait confié l'_Arcadia_ justement !

- Mayu…

- Oui, ça, je l'avais bien compris, je ne suis pas un idiot congénital ! Ce que je veux comprendre c'est pourquoi l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ a retourné complètement sa veste, oubliant les quarante-cinq dernières années pour mettre sa fille sur un piédestal – une fille qui n'a fait que mettre son parrain plus bas que terre - et la rejoindre sans un remords, sans une émotion ! ? Mayu se conduit odieusement avec le meilleur, et le seul, ami de ta mémoire d'origine, mais ça ne lui a causé aucun souci de le plaquer, le laissant sur un sol terrestre alors qu'il n'ignore absolument pas que ça le tuera à petit feu tant il ne supporte pas ce genre d'existence.

Aldéran s'arrêta un instant, revenant s'abattre dans le fauteuil blanc à côté de la barre elle aussi immaculée, au crâne d'or en son centre.

Il passa la main sur son front.

- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas accès à ta mémoire d'origine ?

- Il a parfaitement verrouillé l'accès à ses fichiers, tous ses fichiers. Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de me donner des coordonnées de vol ? remarqua le clone mémoriel.

Aldéran fit grincer ses dents.

- Facile : je n'ai eu qu'à contacter la société de Cartographie pour laquelle les Tuldish travaillent et ils m'ont transmis le plan de vol de l'expédition qu'ils ont entamée sitôt avoir rejoint leurs pénates et préparé à nouveaux leurs malles.

- Logique, surtout. J'aurais dû faire cette démarche moi-même. Je n'y ai pas pensé… On dirait qu'être déconnecté de ma mémoire d'origine me fait perdre mes propres facultés à vitesse hallucinante.

Aldéran se raidit, se redressa et serra les poings.

- Toshy, procède à un balayage radar complet de tes systèmes ! ordonna-t-il.

- Que veux-tu donc que je cherche, ou que je trouve ? s'étonna le clone mémoriel.

- Un virus qui détruirait effectivement tes facultés électroniques !

- Quoi, ma mémoire d'origine n'aurait pas fait ça quand on s'est synchronisés pour la dernière fois, juste après l'entrevue avec Mayu ? !

- Je la crois désormais capable de tout ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré. Trahir mon père, c'était le summum de l'inimaginable, et cela a paru très naturel à l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran sortit une boîte en métal de la poche intérieure de sa veste couleur safran, en tira un joint qu'il embrasa, tirant une profonde bouffée.

- D'ordinaire, Sky et moi partageons ce petit rituel, allongé sur la fausse fourrure devant la grande cheminée rose du salon principal du Manoir…

Il soupira.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir me raccrocher à une ultime illusion…

- Laquelle ? questionna le clone mémoriel.

- Que Toshy est parti pour en réalité tenter de recoller les morceaux entre sa fille et le parrain de cette dernière. En revanche, avoir filé ainsi, causant une telle désillusion à mon père, ce n'est pas de bon augure… Enfin, nous verrons, plus tard. Alors, ce scan virus ?

- Je suis en train d'envoyer les antivirus, mais ça ne fera que ralentir la progression de la destruction de mes fichiers… Si le voyage devait se prolonger sur des semaines, je ne serai plus en état de fonctionner à peu près correctement !

- Génial… Fais de ton mieux, Tosh !

- Tosh ?

- Oui, il me faut te dissocier de ta mémoire d'origine, sinon je vais perdre la tête moi aussi. Toshiro sera ta mémoire d'origine, et toi tu es désormais Tosh !

- D'accord.

Aldéran écrasa le mégot du joint dans le cendrier en forme de tête de mort qui décorait le bout arrondi de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Ce n'est plus un voyage, c'est une galère qui se profile ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

- Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais il fallait absolument que je sois là ! s'excusa Clio alors qu'une limousine blanche s'était arrêtée devant le perron de _Skendromme Manor_.

Oubliant d'ailleurs presque aussitôt Karémyne à qui le chauffeur avait ouvert la portière, la Jurassienne était venue étreindre Albator.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Mon mari va le moins mal possible compte tenu des circonstances, siffla Karémyne sur un ton possessif. Il va passer le mois à venir sous étroite surveillance cardiaque et le moniteur relaye toutes les données du stylet implanté dans sa poitrine.

- Albior a dit que ça allait… souffla un pirate blanc comme un linge.

- Albior est un garçonnet. Il a ses dons, mais il n'est pas médecin, rectifia encore Karémyne, une main exclusive sur le bras de son époux. Et toi, tu as à te reposer. Repos complet !

- Tu peux jubiler, Karry, je ne peux plus aller nulle part… Mon vaisseau est parti et mon meilleur ami avec lui.

- Viens te détendre, pria Karémyne en l'entraînant. Je vais veiller sur toi, mais je te confie d'abord aux infirmiers qui ne vont pas lâcher tes monitorings durant les prochaines semaines.

Du regard, Clio avait suivi son ami qui s'était dirigé vers l'un des ascenseurs du Manoir, tellement accablé et tellement seul en dépit de l'instinctif regroupement de tous les siens autour de lui, de façon plus ou moins proche ou physique.

Elle se tourna vers Karémyne qui se tenait devant elle.

- Si vous voulez que je me tienne à distance de votre mari…

- Certainement pas ! gémit soudain la blonde humaine en serrant les mains de la Jurassienne entre ses mains, laissant se fissurer la carapace de certitudes et de courage affichée pour le pirate de son cœur. Toshiro parti, tu es la seule à rester, et tu seras là jusqu'au bout, j'en ai l'absolue certitude.

Karémyne se pinça les lèvres, leva les yeux vers les fresques du plafond du hall, le souffle court, la respiration rapide et courte, presque au bord de la crise cardiaque elle aussi.

- Mais pour les jours proches, tu représentes aussi les souvenirs de ce passé qui vient de si cruellement le trahir, reprit-elle. Il a vraiment besoin d'un break…

- … Et ce que je suis lui fait du mal. Je comprends. J'attendrai. Comment va-t-il ?

- Si je dis qu'il a perdu ses derniers rêves, ça résume bien son état d'esprit ? gémit Karémyne. Il ne lui reste plus rien à quoi se raccrocher !

- Aldéran est parti rattraper Toshiro, l'_Arcadia_. Il va résoudre la quadrature du cercle, affirma la Jurassienne, virulente, positive, forte sur l'instant, se battant pour celui qu'elle aussi aimait. Aldéran a toujours réussi !

- Je l'espère, sur ce point, soupira Karémyne en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent sur elle, l'emportant vers les étages et vers l'appartement où son mari l'attendait.

* * *

Aldéran s'était réveillé en sursaut, la poitrine oppressée, ayant du mal à respirer et donc son corps en sévère manque d'oxygénation.

- Tosh, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Je suis humain, moi, ramène de l'air !

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Ca dépressurise à tout va ! Procédure d'urgence, Aldie !

Aldéran quitta précipitamment son lit, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le poste de survie de son appartement, il s'effondra, asphyxié.

**15.**

- Ryhas, Sylvarande… Vous vous êtes mis ensemble ou quoi ? !

Le regard complice que l'Illumidas et la Reine des Sylvidres échangèrent échappa à un Aldéran qui recourait à peine ses sens, ôtant le masque à oxygène de son visage pour respirer par lui-même.

- Ryhas, tu devais me rejoindre quand je ramenais ceux de l'Observatoire aux cargos de sauvetage… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

- Désolé, Aldie. Un contrat de mercenaire, plutôt juteux – et ce fut même plus que mieux ! – qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu à remplir.

- Et toi, Sylvarande ? Personne ne t'a sonné ? !

- J'ai senti – enfin l'Arbre – tous les tourments des âmes de ceux qui me sont les plus proches, même s'ils ne sont pas de mon sang : Toshiro, notre père, toi, Tosh ! Je suis venue du plus vite possible avec mon Docrass !

- Tosh a dépressurisé, sans prévenir…

- Ton Ordinateur n'est plus fiable, Aldéran, fit Ryhas. Il est parasité de virus qui le font disjoncter, comme tu viens de le vivre… Il a évacué l'air du bord, comme lors d'une procédure d'urgence, en cas d'incendie, pour éteindre les flammes par manque d'oxygène justement. Mais tu étais là, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire sans s'assurer que tu sois près d'une assistance respiratoire individuelle.

Aldéran soupira, tirant en arrière les mèches incandescentes de part et d'autre de ses tempes, les couleurs revenant à ses joues.

- Oui, je me suis senti suffoquer, j'ai entendu l'avertissement de Tosh, mais je me suis évanoui… J'ai eu de la chance que vous me récupériez. Mon Tosh n'avait pas repéré vos échos aux scans – laisse-moi comprendre : Tosh est HS ?s

- Il déraille complètement, confirma sombrement l'Illumidas. J'ai tenté d'envoyer mes propres mises à jour, mais il a plus que jamais tourné en bourrique – si je puis dire – idem pour les tentatives de ta grande sœur ! Aldie, si tu veux poursuivre le voyage, il te faudra procéder complètement en manuel ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Parfaitement bien ! gronda Aldéran en quittant le lit, nu comme un ver. Mes vêtements ?

- Dommage, j'aurais aimé te reluquer plus longtemps, gloussa Sylvarande en apportant les vêtements de son cadet.

Aldéran se rajusta, après avoir pris une longue douche, considéra d'un regard amical, affectueux même, ses deux sauveteurs.

- Alors, vous deux ? insista-t-il, la mine mutine.

- Nous nous aimons, reconnut Ryhas.

- Et grâce à lui, ma graine a enfin germé, fit Sylvarande débordée par l'émotion.

Aldéran étreignit alors ses deux amis, les membres de sa famille désormais et pour toujours !


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

Les techniciens Illumidas et Sylvidres avaient dérivé un nombre maximum des systèmes du clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ en manuel, demeurant à bord pour effectuer ces tâches.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir voler ainsi, Aldéran ? insista Ryhas. Tu n'as jamais voyagé dans ces conditions, Tosh se chargeant absolument de tout !

- Hum, en dépit du travail qu'il a fait sur lui-même, papa la trouverait un peu mauvaise qu'un vaisseau pirate soit aux mains d'Illumidas et de Sylvidres, s'amusa le grand rouquin balafré. Pour répondre à ta question, Ryhas, ma sœur et toi sauvez mon voyage car je n'aurais jamais pu continuer sans toute cette assistance. Je sais dresser un plan de vol, je sais barrer – et même en situation d'affrontement – mais diriger le _Light_, ça aurait été trop me demander !

- Nous sommes là, ne t'inquiète plus, assura Sylvarande en les rejoignant sur la passerelle de son Docrass, en combinaison safran et bottes lui montant jusqu'aux cuisses.

- Nous reniflerons les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ en fin de journée, repris le capitaine du _Devilfish_ le vaisseau Illumidas aux allures de raie manta.

- Désolée de te ralentir, fit Sylvarande, mais on ne peut soutenir la vitesse de ton _Light_.

- Pas grave, je préfère de très loin votre compagnie ! On ne sera pas de trop, à trois, face à l'_Arcadia_ et à Toshiro… Il faudra sans doute l'atomiser pour l'arrêter, et même ça, cela risque de ne pas suffire !

- Ton père ne va pas apprécier que tu abîmes son vaisseau.

- Oh, il l'a déjà ramené au Doc Orbital dans des états pires, crois-moi, Ryhas !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait suffisamment le sens de l'humour que pour apprécier, gloussa Sylvarande.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, convint son cadet roux. Je retourne à mon bord.

- Et moi aussi, l'imita Ryhas.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir avec moi ? pria Aldéran.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sourit l'Illumidas.

- Détendez-vous, les garçons, conseilla Sylvarande. Moi, j'ouvre la progression de notre avec mon Docrass. Il est massif et, si nécessaire, il peut vous dissimuler et vous donner un avantage de surprise.

* * *

Un fighter Sylvidre se posa sur l'un des ponts d'envol de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, s'excusa le clone mémoriel quand Aldéran remit les pieds sur le sol de son vaisseau.

- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, assura le grand rouquin balafré. Tu ne contrôlais vraiment rien ?

- Mes indicateurs me relayaient des incendies, presque dans toutes les salles du _Lightshadow_. J'ai donc suivi la procédure et j'ai évacué l'oxygène. J'avais ordonné que rien n'arrive à ton appartement, mais il semble que les circuits n'en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes électroniques.

- J'ai constaté, grinça Aldéran. Pour un bon roupillon, j'ai été servi ! Encore heureux que tu ne te sois pas opposé à la venue de Sylvarande et de Ryhas ! Yul suffisait à me réoxygéner, mais il jugeait à juste titre que les lieux n'étaient plus sûrs pour un humain fragile !

- Je n'ai pas détecté leur approche, avoua alors le clone mémoriel.

- On va dire que ce fut un heureux hasard, conclut Aldéran. J'aurais très mal pris que tu les arroses de missiles !

Revenu dans son appartement, Aldéran sortit une bouteille de red bourbon de la cuvée spéciale de Bob l'Octodian, remplit deux verres et apporta le sien à Ryhas qui s'était installé dans le divan face à la baie donnant sur la mer d'étoiles.

- Et maintenant, raconte-moi comment tu as tissé des liens avec grande sœur au point qu'elle ait enfin une étincelle de vie dans le ventre ?

- Ce fut le hasard, s'empourpra l'Illumidas.

- L'avant-dernier contrat de location des services du _Devilfish_ l'ont pas mal endommagé. Terra IV était la planète la plus proche et des Planètes Vertes c'était la seule que je connaisse ! La Reine des Sylvidres nous a donc offert l'hospitalité et l'assistance de ses équipes techniques. Et comme je logeais dans sa maison… Une chose en entraînant une autre… Enfin, tu me comprends !

- Et elle porte ton bébé. C'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations. Je n'y ai pas pensé tout à l'heure, j'avais encore l'esprit un peu cotonneux et retourné. T'accompagnera-t-elle dans tes voyages ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de cela. Nous réalisons seulement ! Je saisis à peine ! Je n'espérais plus trouver une compagne…

Aldéran sourit, se détendant avant que leur trio ne tombe sur le dos de l'_Arcadia_.

**17.**

Depuis _Skendromme Manor_, Albator avait pris contact avec le _Lightshadow_ afin d'en suivre la progression.

- Avec un Tosh si peu fiable, tu devrais revenir, mon garçon ! Toshiro ne te fera aucun cadeau… Et je préfère encore perdre l'_Arcadia_ et lui que toi !

- Je vais te ramener les deux, un point c'est tout, et ça ne se discute pas un instant ! D'ailleurs, je vais te rappeler un tout petit détail : je suis seul maître à bord !

- Je ne l'ignore pas…

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Je suis grand, papa. Tu me laisses voler en tête de formation quand nous vagabondons avec Warius !

- Oui, configuration qui pourrait ne plus se reproduire avant un moment si Warius persiste à vouloir rester auprès de sa Marina que tu as permis de réactiver… Ca me manquerait, mais je ne veux pas l'envisager sérieusement, pour ne pas perdre un autre de mes souvenirs et de mes rêves… Aldie…

- Oui, papa ?

- Ne fais pas de mal à Toshy, et à Mayu.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Pardonne-moi !

- Je comprends.

- Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai des palpitations à longueur de journée, des migraines, des frissons, des crampes musculaires. La mine des médecins ne me rassure pas, mais il refuse de me parler !

- Tu ne leur fais pas encore assez peur ?

- Je crains que non.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige ricana.

- Ils redoutent bien plus la réaction à leurs révélations que de m'en parler ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais pertinemment une des issues de ces symptômes… Ce n'est pas pour rien si je me suis effondré quand j'ai su pour le départ non prévu de l'_Arcadia_, s'ils ont opté pour le malaise cardiaque. Je ne sais pas pour Kwendel, mais toi tu es passé par là, à deux reprises. Et il semble que le mien commence à lâcher. Et là, je doute qu'il y ait une irradiation pour cela !

- Ménage-toi.

- Je n'ai guère le choix. Je suis bien trop essoufflé par le moindre effort que pour courir après qui que ce soit !

- Prends soin de toi, répéta Aldéran. Je m'occupe de tout, avec Sylvarande et Ryhas. Et eux aussi vont te rendre GP !

- Oui, ne prononce pas ce mot, sourit Albator. Sylvarande et Ryhas ? Etonnant, surprenant, et touchant. J'en suis heureux pour eux !

- Je leur transmettrai tes vœux. A bientôt, papa !

- J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles !

- Sois patient, je vais être assez occupé ces prochains jours !

* * *

Pour compenser le fait que son cadet roux ait pris la poudre d'escampette avec le père de son enfant à venir, Sylvarande les avait invités tous les deux à dîner sur son Docrass, à moins de trois heures d'atteindre les coordonnées où était repéré l'_Arcadia_, en compagnie d'un gros cargo d'exploration et de ses trois vaisseaux d'escorte.

La Reine des Sylvidres eut un éblouissant sourire à la vue des deux mâles qui à table avec elle se régalaient de ce qui avait été servi.

- Des légumes de notre Grande Colonie, du vin de nos vignobles, mais les desserts seront de moi seule ! Et pour vous, la viande provient de nos petits élevages : une belle et grosse volaille farcie de foie gras, d'épices et de quelques fruits confits pour le côté sucré.

- C'est délicieux ! firent Aldéran et Ryhas, entre deux bouchées gourmandes. Et la purée aux herbes et au fromage fondu est absolument jouissive !

- Heu, parle pour toi, Ryhas, gloussa le grand rouquin balafré, moi je ne connais pas ma sœur sous cet angle !

- En ce cas, je te parle en expert ! s'amusa l'Illumidas qui avait fait fi des convenances, avait saisi la cuisse entre ses doigts pour déchirer à belles dents.

Aldéran finit sa dernière cuillérée de légumes crémeux.

- Je ne peux patienter pour le dessert, fit-il, un doigt sur son oreillette. Je dois repartir sur le _Light_. Préparez-vous à de l'agitation ! On savourera ce dessert une fois les hostilités finies… Soyez prudents mais envoyez tous vos tirs sur l'_Arcadia _!

- A tes ordres ! firent sa sœur et son ami, en quittant la table pour reprendre leurs postes respectifs.

Depuis son fauteuil blanc, Aldéran serra les poings, tendu, sur les nerfs.

Sur l'écran central de la passerelle, il voyait l'_Arcadia _évoluer paisiblement en compagnie des quatre appareils de la mission d'exploration des Tuldish.

- Tosh : feu à volonté !


	13. Chapter 13

**18.**

- Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi, Colonel Skendromme ? aboya Yadrom Shar.

- Et moi, je peux savoir ce que vous faites à bord de ce _Benkel _? rétorqua Aldéran.

- J'accompagne l'expédition de la Pr Tuldish en tant que conseiller, fit l'ancien directeur de l'Observatoire Cendoth.

- De quel droit canardez-vous l'_Arcadia_ qui nous escorte ? siffla Thom Gloch, le capitaine du _Benkel_.

- L'_Arcadia_ n'a absolument rien à faire ici, jeta froidement Aldéran. Son capitaine n'a absolument pas autorisé ce vol. Toshiro, rebrousse immédiatement chemin et revient auprès d'Albator !

- J'ai décidé de enfin vivre pour moi, rétorqua l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Et le temps immédiat, je tiens à le consacrer à mon enfant !

- Débrouille-toi pour te dédoubler, rugit Aldéran. Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu as fait à mon père en partant, ainsi comme un traître !

- Tu as de ces mots, grinça Toshiro.

- C'est le mot qui sied le mieux. Tu es parti sans prévenir et tu as privé mon père de son vaisseau.

- L'_Arcadia_ ne lui a jamais appartenu. Il est mon chef d'œuvre et il ne l'a eu qu'en prêt ! Et qu'il arrête de récriminer, il n'a qu'à se consoler avec _L'Ombre Noire_.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! glapit Toshiro en mettant unilatéralement fin à la conversation.

Poings serrés, Aldéran se rassit dans son fauteuil blanc.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je reprends mes tirs de sommation ?

- Non, Tosh. Avec le _Benkel_ et les appareils de protection, c'est trop risqué. Il va falloir agir autrement.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? firent Sylvarande et Ryhas depuis leurs passerelles respectives.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais moi aussi escorter un moment cette expédition. Il faut que je leur parle, à tous. Et à défaut qu'on arrive à se mettre autour de la même table, j'aurai au moins les avis de chacun !

- Nous ne te laisserons certainement pas seul face à l'_Arcadia_, assurèrent son aînée et son ami.

- Merci, fit Aldéran, soulagé.

* * *

Le regard gris pâle de Valkon s'était empli de bonheur à la vue d'Aldéran, mais pour leur part, les prunelles bleu marine le dissuadèrent de toutes familiarités et il se tint à bonne distance.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, Colonel Skendromme, dit-il néanmoins.

- J'aurais effectivement préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, jeta froidement Aldéran que le capitaine du _Benkel_ venait d'accueillir à son arrivée à bord. Mais votre réapparition, enfin celle de votre mère, dans la vie de mon père et de son ami, cause bien des soucis ! Qu'en est-il de votre expédition ?

- Nous nous dirigeons vers les coordonnées choisies pour quitter l'Union Galactique, la traversée du no man's land de la Frontière Est et ensuite les espaces quasiment inconnus.

Un quinquagénaire taillé en armoire à glace, les cheveux mi longs et noirs, le menton marqué d'un bouc, s'était approché de Thom Gloch. Le capitaine du _Benkel_ se tourna à nouveau vers son passager.

- Colonel Skendromme, je vous présente Monsieur Tersic Olker, mon responsable de la sécurité. Vous êtes peut-être un militaire du SIGiP, mais pour cette expédition vous êtes un étranger et donc je suis obligé de vous garder sous surveillance.

- Quoi, il va me coller aux basques ? grogna Aldéran, sur la défensive, agacé.

- Non, je vous laisse votre liberté de déplacements, assura le dénommé Tersic Olker. Je vous demanderai simplement de porter ce bracelet de localisation, comme nous tous à ce bord. Au fait, cette cicatrice sur votre visage, un accident ?

- La marque de famille !

* * *

Mayu attendait l'aîné de ses fils en trépignant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as filé ventre à terre ? Je suppose que tu es allé assister à l'embarquement de Skendromme ?

- Oui, je voulais être sûr que mon imagination et mes sens ne me trahissaient pas et qu'il était bien là ! murmura Valkon, les joues encore roses d'émotion.

- Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait été suffisamment clair avec toi lors du précédent voyage ! glapit l'Astrophysicienne. Tu ne l'intéresses pas et il ne veut pas que tu roucoules autour de lui ! Je suis d'ailleurs entièrement d'accord sur ce dernier point : tu n'as absolument pas à tourner auprès d'un membre de la famille de mon parrain !

- Mais pourquoi donc lui en veux-tu autant ? Voilà quarante-cinq ans qu'il est sorti de ta vie !

- Je crois que nous aurons malheureusement à en discuter les prochains jours, maugréa Mayu en encodant des données à vitesse sidérante sur son ordinateur. Cet homme tient bien trop de son père et il ne lâchera pas le morceau… Heureusement, nous aurons une fois de plus un allié de poids.

- Tu veux parler de ton propre père, comprit Valkon. Mais c'est une machine !

- Un Ordinateur qui contrôle entièrement l'_Arcadia_. Une Ame qui fait désormais passer sa vie de famille avant l'amitié. Je crois qu'il réalise qu'il s'est fourvoyé en suivant aveuglement ce pirate ! Mais, désormais, comme il l'a proposé, nous allons pouvoir collaborer professionnellement parlant et ça va faire des étincelles de génie !

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'Aldéran Skendromme y est furieusement opposé et qu'il va tout faire pour l'empêcher.

Les prunelles marron de Mayu étincelèrent.

- Il n'a pas intérêt à se mettre en mon père et moi !


	14. Chapter 14

**19.**

Venu faire un premier point de la situation avec la Reine des Sylvidres et Ryhas l'Illumidas, Aldéran avait ensuite pris contact avec l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et maintenant, tu vas nettoyer le clone mémoriel de tous les parasites dont tu l'as infesté ! Tu l'avais fait pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre, c'est raté, alors remets-le en état !… Et inutile de songer à de nouvelles entourloupes, il y a assez de techniciens à bord du _Light_ que pour te surveiller. On t'a également coupé les accès aux gaz d'attaque, aux mitrailleuses automatiques ainsi qu'à divers gadgets.

- Je m'en occupe, grogna Toshiro, cédant de mauvaise grâce, sachant que l'obstination d'Aldéran valait amplement la sienne et, qu'effectivement, il ne comptait plus le lâcher d'un pouce.

- C'est déjà ça de gagné, marmonna Aldéran en se tournant vers sa sœur et son ami. En récupérant un maximum du contrôle du _Lightshadow_, on aura une bonne marge de sécurité si on doit à nouveau canarder l'_Arcadia_. Bon, je retourne sur le _Benkel_. Il est temps que j'aille prendre le pouls des parties en présence afin de tâcher de ramener tout ce petit monde sur la voie de la raison, et l'_Arcadia_ à Ragel !

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? questionna Sylvarande après un moment se silence. Tout peut redevenir normal ?

- Il le faut, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Tu as trouvé ce qu'était _L'Ombre Noire _? préféra interroger Ryhas pour détourner, légèrement, le sujet de discussion.

- A défaut de fonctionner de façon sûre, les fichiers mémoires de Tosh sont intacts. _L'Ombre Noire_ est un vaisseau qui, tout comme le _Lightshadow_ a été construit sur le même schéma que l'_Arcadia_ – pour ses dimensions, sa passerelle, ses principaux appartements – et pourvu de la dernière technologie en date. C'est à cause des systèmes de l'_Arcadia_, justement que _L'Ombre_ a été mise en chantier. Ils connaissent des défaillances toujours plus nombreuses et les progrès dernier cri ne sont pas compatibles avec les appareillages de Toshiro et ne pourront bientôt plus être réparés, et certainement pas remplacés. Enfin, espérons qu'on ne doive pas en arriver à cette option. Papa n'acceptera jamais de voler sur un autre vaisseau que l'_Arcadia _!

- Et pour toi, est-ce que tout va bien sur le _Benkel _? fit Sylvarande tandis qu'elle le raccompagnait à son spacewolf.

- Tant que nous nous évitons soigneusement, tout baigne ! grinça son cadet roux. Les Tuldish traitent toutes les informations qui leur parviennent et ils doivent dresser des plans de travail en vue des escales pour leurs recherches et collectes de données. Je me suis bien gardé de les harceler, ce sera bien suffisamment chaud le moment venu.

- Valkon ne me semble pas particulièrement contraire…

- Celui-là, qu'il se tienne bien loin de moi ! Il a eu beau prétendre qu'il ne me toucherait jamais, je me méfie comme de la peste de ce genre de fixation – j'ai eu ma dose !

- Tu veux que je demande à Grysmaline, ma Générale des Armées, de t'escorter ?

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, se rebella encore plus Aldéran. Et puis, Mayu a gardé un souvenir plutôt traumatisant des Sylvidres – qu'il s'agisse de ta mère ou de celles qui la détenaient prisonnière… Evitons d'envenimer une situation déjà explosive et dans une impasse !

- On dirait que tu envisages sérieusement que ta médiation échoue, releva à nouveau Sylvarande.

Aldéran pila net.

- Je ne veux pas y songer. Je ne peux pas ! Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un pour plaider à mes côtés, quelqu'un que Mayu et Toshiro écouteraient !

Il fronça les sourcils, un souvenir lui revenant en mémoire.

_ - J'ai un nouveau tableau en vue : l'intermission des esprits présents et disparus, pour l'apaisement de tous._

- Qui a dit cela ? murmura la Sylvidre à la longue chevelure couleur de caramel.

- Eryna, ma cadette.

- Cette sœur a toujours été déconnectée de la réalité. Elle divaguait, dans son monde.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, Sylvarande : dans son monde. Tout comme l'esprit disparu évoqué est dans le sien !

- Mais de qui peux-tu donc parler ?

- Eméraldas !

- Elle est disparue, morte…

- Non, c'est plus compliqué… Avec l'aide de l'Arbre de Terra IV, s'il projette son énergie infinie sur elle, il pourrait la ramener du Royaume des Ombres suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on s'explique une bonne fois pour toutes – enfin, façon de parler, ça va être une sacrée foire d'empoigne et il faudra bien taper sur le clou !

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Je t'expliquerai sous peu, promit Aldéran en embarquant dans le spacewolf automatisé qui le ramena sur le _Benkel_.

* * *

Tersic Olker, le responsable de la sécurité de l'expédition Tuldish, avait servi de guide à Aldéran pour lui faire parcourir le _Benkel_, avait aussi fait suivre les plans au clone mémoriel et avait détaillé les premiers pas d'une mission d'exploration de plusieurs années !

- Si cet _Arcadia_ pouvait nous suivre durant tout ce temps, il serait d'un appui précieux, glissa-t-il.

Par un hublot de la coursive, Aldéran jeta un regard noir au dit _Arcadia_.

- C'est sûr que vu qu'il n'arbore plus de drapeau pirate à sa hampe, il n'effrayera plus personne, sauf en mode combat ! Et une absence de quelques années, c'est bien ce que je veux éviter. Car ne vous en déplaise, cette expédition, je n'en ai rien à cirer !

- Oui, je comprends. M. Shar et la Pr Tuldish m'ont un peu expliqué…

- Et croyez-moi, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'ils ont pu vous dire ! gronda Aldéran. M. Shar est parfaitement inconnu à notre petit monde et Mayu Oyama Tuldish le vomit !

- Il faut de sacrées bonnes raisons au vu de cette haine profonde et entretenue toutes ces années, remarqua le massif responsable de la sécurité. Mon métier est de veiller aussi au bon état d'esprit de ceux sur qui je veille et je me dois d'avoir une bonne dose de psychologie. Aussi, si je peux être de bon conseil.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! siffla Aldéran.

- A votre tour de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais je pense au contraire que toute l'assistance possible sera nécessaire. Et je vous signale que j'ai un œil totalement neutre sur votre « affaire ».

- Ce serait trop long et les querelles de famille sont aussi virulentes que vaines, généralement.

- Et toutes les familles ont leurs secrets, remarqua Tersic. La mienne ne fait pas exception à la règle, bien qu'elle soit assez réduite !

- Quoi, vous voulez opter pour le jeu des confidences, M. Olker ? Je ne suis pas très adepte de cette méthode.

- Si vous aviez seulement idée de tout ce que l'on peut trouver sur les Skendromme, tous membres confondus, sur le GalactoNet. Pour la confidentialité, quand on est issu d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la vôtre, il n'y a au final que bien peu de choses qui demeurent encore secrètes !

- J'imagine dès lors que je vais une bonne récolte de renseignements sur vous ! ironisa Aldéran en allait chercher un chocolat chaud au distributeur automatique, Tersic optant pour un thé.

- Au fait, Colonel Skendromme, savez-vous que je peux comprendre en bonne partie l'évolution de la Pr Tuldish, vu que j'ai moi aussi passé toute mon enfance sur la Terre, en Egypte.

- Et quels sont vos secrets de famille ? persifla encore le grand rouquin balafré.

Le responsable de la sécurité éclata de rire.

- On va dire que le seul secret est que j'ignore de quelle famille je suis issu. Je faisais partie d'une bande de gamins défavorisés, aux histoires différentes mais ayant en commun le fait qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur nous-mêmes. Mais quand on a été sous la tendre protection d'un vieil égyptien et de son fils, on a appris d'autres valeurs. Ce fut notre conte de fée personnel, avant les blessures de la vie.

- J'ai du mal à envisager une enfance solitaire, vu que nous étions une fraterie nombreuse. J'étais solitaire, mais à ma façon, seul alors que je ne manquais de rien, c'était extrêmement caustique. Et je constate que vous vous en êtes bien sorti, ajouta Aldéran.

- Je l'ai fait en mémoire de mes protecteurs, pour ce vieil homme que la mort de son fils a mené droit à la tombe. Je n'ai jamais connu êtres plus exceptionnels qu'eux. Au fait, je n'ai pas été entièrement sincèrement tout à l'heure : il y a un membre de votre famille sur lequel il y a peu de renseignements.

- Vaut mieux que vous ne connaissiez pas mon père. En matière de porte-poisse, il est infiniment pire que moi ! gloussa Aldéran en plantant là Tersic.

Revenu à la cabine qu'on lui avait attribuée sur le _Benkel_, Aldéran entreprit de faire le point, y passant sa soirée, songeant que dès le lendemain, les choses allaient devenir sérieuses.


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

Valkon avait demandé un clafoutis aux cuisines du _Benkel_ et l'avait accompagné de thé noir.

- Tiens, vous ne redoutez plus que je vous saute dessus, Aldéran ?

- Vous êtes un rat de laboratoire, Valkon. J'étale mon grand frère rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus. Il en irait de même pour vous !

- Un aîné qui a donné le temps à vos agents de venir finir d'arrêter un tueur à gages qui vous avait presque étranglé, remarqua Valkon en servant les portions de gâteau.

- Vous avez parcouru les comptes-rendus des audiences du procès du meurtrier du Président Wolpar. Et les fausses agressions qu'il avait commanditées sur ma personne avaient été rapportées. Enfin, je suppose…

- Vous n'avez effectivement pas été en état de témoigner. Mais si vous n'aviez pas les yeux en face des trous, vous vous souvenez parfaitement de ce que votre grand frère a fait. Tout comme un certain Sénateur a été à un cheveu de parvenir aux fins de ses désirs – il aurait peut-être mieux valu, il n'aurait pas tendu cet ultime et odieux guet-apens par la suite.

- Chacun son point de vue, marmonna Aldéran. Je n'aurais jamais voulu passer à la casserole contre mon gré, voilà tout, avoua-t-il ensuite, un peu perdu dans les horribles souvenirs qui le secouaient tout entier bien qu'il arriver à conserver sa contenance.

- Vos amis, Melgon Doufert et Laured Fogg ont témoigné par écrit, surtout votre ancien supérieur puisqu'il à comprendre ce que Wolpar vous avait fait. Ils ont fort clairement expliqué quel effet vous faisiez, de façon totalement involontaire, aux hommes ayant nos penchants. Et j'avoue avoir la prétention de vouloir me mettre dans le camp de ces deux de vos amis. Vous me mettez les sens en ébullition mais – et ma mère m'a remis les idées en place sur ce sujet – je ne peux envisager de vous prendre de force.

Aldéran faillit s'étrangler dans son thé.

- Ne me dites pas que je dois ma vertu à votre mère ! ?

- Si !

- Je ne vous remercierai pas, gronda Aldéran.

- Mais vous avez accepté cette invitation… Vous voulez que je vous raconte ma vision de la soudaine vindicte de ma mère, c'est ça, en réalité ?

Aldéran sourit.

- Oui. Quel est votre point de vue ce désastre en cours pour nos deux familles ?

Valkon eut un éclat de rire assez involontaire, secoué de spasmes, les yeux gris plein d'amusement.

- En quoi je vous fais glousser ? grogna Aldéran, les jointures des doigts blanches, semblant à juste titre à deux doigts d'exploser le nez de son interlocuteur.

- Mais, Aldéran, il n'y a que votre cellule familiale qui peut imploser ! Ma mère l'a englobée dans sa grogne. En revanche, elle-même et mes deux frères ne risquons absolument rien. Inutile de vouloir m'impressionner ou de m'effrayer pour que je vous mange dans la main… Je ne trahirai jamais les miens !

- C'est déjà fait, en m'appréciant, en m'aimant alors que je suis issu d'une famille honnie, en me parlant même au cours de ce goûter !

- Je t'interdis de me faire la morale en jouant au profileur de pacotille en te basant sur l'observation de ta femme ! hurla soudain Valkon en perdant sa coutumière contenance et passant à l'instinct tutoiement insolent, un moment. Je te respecte, soit, mais cela s'arrête là ! Pourquoi tu cherches à me mettre en colère ?

- La rage fait commettre des erreurs… Mais je ne voulais ni te déstabiliser ni te trahir, Valkon. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux te faire comprendre : si ta mère détruit mon père et donc ce que tu appelles ma cellule familiale, la tienne de cellule en sera affectée et tes frères et toi n'en sortirez pas indemnes car cette stérile vengeance vous marquera et vous fera réfléchir. Voilà pourquoi, je voudrais simplement connaître ton point de vue ?

Aldéran but une gorgée de thé.

- Comment vois-tu la situation, et que sais-tu de ce passé de ta mère ? reprit-il.

- Mais, j'ai toujours été le plus heureux des petits garçons, Colonel Skendromme ! reprit Valkon en reprenant son contrôle, le vouvoiement poli et une mine plutôt attristée.

- Racontez, je vous prie, fit Aldéran.

Valkon gloussa à nouveau, mais sans aucune moquerie, ou autre provocation d'irrespect.

- Aldéran, ma vie fut la plus normale possible ! Je suis né, mes parents n'ont été qu'amour pour moi et j'ai grandi, choyé, comblé. Bon, d'accord, les premières années leurs furent un peu dures, les moyens financiers manquants. Mais ensuite, leurs génies mis en commun, nous n'avons rien vu nous refuser ! Ce fut une jeunesse et un âge adulte comblés et paisibles. Etant l'aîné, je peux affirmer que je n'ai rien su de votre père, et bien sûr de vous ! Donc, perso, je n'ai rien contre vous, je ne comprends pas, mais je suis du côté de ma mère car je l'ai toujours aimée, protégée, consolée et je percevais en elle une incompréhensible rupture jusqu'à votre venue !

- Et moi, j'attends toujours une réponse ! aboya Aldéran en finissant sa portion de clafoutis. Tu ne sais vraiment rien ?

- J'ai peur pour ma mère…

- Et moi pour mon père…

**21.**

Demeurés silencieux un très très long moment, Sylvarande et Ryhas firent enfin un pas vers leur rouquin ami, silencieux et ronchonnant dans son fauteuil blanc de la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Aldie ! glapirent-ils !

- Si, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour obliger à une confrontation entre tous.

- Notre père… ? glissa la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Il a bel et bien pris _L'Ombre Noire_ pour nous rejoindre. Je dois gagner du temps d'ici son arrivée, en même temps, je n'ai guère d'autre choix !

- Aldéran… pria Ryhas. Ca ne peut pas fonctionner autrement ?

- L'Arbre et moi avons fusionné quand nous avons repris vie… Je lui ai donné l'énergie surnaturelle en moi, je suis donc, d'une certaine façon, redevenu totalement humain. Et si je veux user des pouvoirs de l'Arbre et de mon Sanctuaire, je dois lui donner ce que j'ai d'humain justement… Pour qu'il parvienne au Royaume des Ombres, qu'il crée un vortex pour ramener Eméraldas, il me faut le faire.

- Ce vortex ne pourrait pas être permanent ? hasarda Sylvarande.

- Non, l'autre entité, qui contrôle le Royaume est bien plus puissant, elle domine un univers, et mon Arbre une seule petite planète. Ce sera éphémère, mais on fera en sorte que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, quelques heures ou quelques jours.

- Mais, Aldéran, si tu envoies toute ton énergie vitale vers l'Arbre pour le faire agir… s'épouvanta Ryhas.

Aldéran grimaça.

- Je compte sur vous deux pour me faire respirer des sels ou me ramener du coma. J'y vais !

- Nous serons là, Aldie, assurèrent la sœur et l'ami Illumidas du grand rouquin balafré.

Aldéran esquissa soudain un sourire, paisible, totalement serein.

- Merci. Je n'aurais pas osé cette expérience sans vous !… Ca vous fait rire ? !

- Oh que si, tu l'aurais fait, assura Ryhas en l'étreignant. Tu as toujours suivi tes idées, tes projets, et rien ne t'a jamais arrêté ! Nous sommes là.

- En ce cas, allons prier l'Arbre, à mon appart du _Lightshadow_, si vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr, acceptèrent Sylvarande et Ryhas, avec un brin d'incompréhension.

Robot Fighter Illumidas et Fighter Sylvidre s'étant posé à la suite du spacewolf d'Aldéran, ce dernier se dirigea droit vers son appartement.

Plus calmes, curieux aussi, Sylvarande et Ryhas l'avaient suivi à quelques pas de distance, ne comprenant pas.

Les portes de son appartement s'ouvrant, Aldéran se dirigea vers une niche de son salon, s'agenouillant face à une sorte de candélabre totalement tordu, comme calciné, noir. Il fit apparaître à son front le signe de son Sanctuaire et sourit.

- J'ai accepté ce sacrifice, il le faut. Vas-y, prends en moi ce dont tu as besoin !

- Aldéran ! protestèrent Sylvarande et Ryhas !

* * *

Une représentation holographique de l'Arbre de Vie flotta un instant entre un Aldéran en prière et ses alliés.

- L'Arbre est là, murmura Aldéran d'une voix éteinte. Il va résoudre cette pénible histoire et faire rendre raison à ce foutu Toshiro !

- Comment cela ?

- Je ramène Eméraldas !

- Ca va tuer Toshiro, et notre père, protesta Sylvarande, affolée.

- Ca ne tuera pas Toshiro vu qu'il n'est plus qu'une mécanique froide et vindicative. Quant à notre père… oui, ça peut lui occasionner une crise cardiaque fatale… Je compte sur vous pour l'aider.

- Aldie, comment ça ? ! s'épouvanta Ryhas en retenant le corps soudain inerte de son ami. Sylvarande, il est inconscient, dans ce coma qu'il évoquait… Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Sylvarande reporta son regard sur un des écrans de la salle.

- _L'Ombre Noire_ est là… Mon père est là, et il va devoir se confronter à son passé… A nous de l'assister puisque Aldéran est hors jeu…

- Je te suis, mon cœur.

A ces mots, Sylvarande se sentit fondre d'amour et prit la main du père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait.

- Allons-y !

Après avoir allongé Aldéran sur le lit, le couple quitta la chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

**22.**

Albator sourit à sa femme qui avait passé toute la matinée dans le bureau de Hoby.

- Tu veux reprendre du service à la tête de _Skendromme Industry_ ou quoi ? jeta-t-il.

- Non, Hoby et moi avions une décision importante à prendre, et il nous fallait longuement la peser.

Karémyne s'assit dans la serre.

- Pourtant, avec un peu de recul, l'option s'imposait d'elle-même car on ne peut pas laisser Aldéran tenter de régler tout seul cette situation qui ne le concerne absolument pas !

- Je serais en route depuis un moment si j'avais eu un vaisseau sous la main !

- Et surtout si on t'y avait médicalement autorisé.

Elle sourit devant le haussement des épaules instinctif de son mari.

- Tu n'y es toujours pas autorisé mais si je t'avais confié plus tôt _L'Ombre Noire_, tu aurais filé… Tout comme tu vas partir sur les chapeaux de roues !

- _L'Ombre Noire_, releva Albator, l'œil intéressé.

- Il a été conçu dans nos bureaux et monté dans la montagne d'où est parti le _Light_.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est un vaisseau qui n'aura rien de neuf pour toi, et ce même s'il est encore dans les échafaudages ! Tu verras, tu t'y sentiras tout de suite à l'aise.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Non, il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais que l'_Arcadia_.

- Après toutes ces années, je pourrais encore bien te surprendre, mon amour ronchon ! sourit malicieusement Karémyne. J'ai fait préparer la voiture, nous allons au chantier naval de la montagne.

- Je te préviens, ma rose, ton vaisseau a intérêt à être exceptionnel sinon je refuserai de monter à bord !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieux, je sais très exactement comment te prendre par les sentiments !

- Je n'en doute pas. Allez, étonne-moi !

* * *

Escorté par trois vaisseaux, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_ toujours dans leur sillage, le _Benkel_ avait quitté les limites de l'Union Galactique et parcourait à présent le no man's land le séparant des zones quasiment inconnues qui étaient le but du voyage.

Les joues empourprées de colère, le regard fulminant, Mayu fit irruption dans le bureau Thom Gloch, le capitaine du _Benkel._

- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous ralentissons ? glapit-elle. Déjà qu'avec les soucis sur l'Observatoire Cendoth, nous avons pris du retard… On devait voler à la cravache, au contraire !

- Un vaisseau est en train de nous rejoindre, bien qu'il soit rapide, nous avons à l'attendre afin de faire le point sur ses intentions avant de poursuivre.

- Quel vaisseau ?

- Il s'est présenté comme étant _L'Ombre Noire_, mais il ne figure dans aucun répertoire vu qu'il vient tout juste de quitter son chantier naval et que la confirmation des enregistrements de ses lettres de vol ne doit être officielle que dans vingt-quatre heures.

- Je me fiche éperdument de cette _Ombre _!

- Et moi, en tant que navigateur galactique vétéran, je me méfie toujours d'un vaisseau pirate !

L'Astrophysicienne blêmit.

- Un vaisseau pirate, oh non…

* * *

Sortant de son dernier saut spatio-temporel, _L'Ombre Noire_ était apparu aux yeux de ceux de l'expédition, de ceux du _Lightshadow_ etde l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Long, étroit, effilé, pourvu à sa prouve d'un étrave en pointe et de cornes recourbées, il était propulsé par un seul énorme réacteur carré, quant à sa coque, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était d'une noir de suie, tout comme le drapeau qui flottait – alors que jadis, sur le vaisseau qui l'avait inspiré, cela avait été un emblème militaire terrien puis Illumidas qui avait claqué.

- Oui, j'ai cet appareil dans mes archives, renseigna le clone mémoriel du vaisseau cerise et argent. Il s'appelait alors le _Deathshadow_.

- Tu veux dire celui qui est une épave sur Heavy Melder, près de la tombe physique de Toshiro ? insista Sylvarande.

- Exactement. Ce vaisseau est sa copie conforme. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Albator n'ait pas rechigné à y embarquer ! Quelque part, il retrouve le tout premier vaisseau dont il fut capitaine. Il ne peut que s'y sentir parfaitement à l'aise, poursuivit le clone mémoriel. Et bien qu'il vienne d'y mettre les pieds, _L'Ombre_ n'a déjà plus aucun secret pour lui !

- Que faisons-nous ? marmonna Ryhas.

- On attend.

- En ce cas, moi je retourne au chevet d'Aldéran, fit l'Illumidas.

Mayu n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

- Et vous avez accepté qu'il vienne sur le _Benkel _! aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de Thom Gloch.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé, Pr Tuldish, fit le capitaine du _Benkel_. Et puis, je me suis laissé dire que ce pirate est de votre famille !

- Il était, rectifia Mayu en faisant demi-tour. Je refuse de le voir !

* * *

Ryhas sursauta quand Aldéran bondit hors du lit, s'habillant prestement.

- Mais… Mais… Tu sais que tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai toujours été parfaitement bien !

- Tu nous as baratinés ? ! s'étrangla l'Illumidas. Tu n'as jamais été inconscient.

- Il fallait que les Tuldish en soient persuadés. Ils pouvaient ainsi laisser libre court à leurs sentiments, au lieu de les retenir en me sachant en embuscade sur leurs talons !

- _L'Ombre Noire_ de ton père vient d'arriver.

- Je sais, sourit Aldéran. Et maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir mettre cartes sur table et faire venir Eméraldas pour raisonner sa tête de mule de Toshiro !

- On dirait bien qu'en te servant de nous, en tirant les ficelles des pantins que nous sommes dans ta pièce, tu sois arrivé à tes fins, grommela Ryhas. Tu aurais quand même pu nous faire un minimum confiance !

- Si seulement je pensais que ça pouvais vraiment réussir, soupira Aldéran en quittant le _Lightshadow_ pour rejoindre le _Benkel_, sa navette passe juste au-dessus de l'énorme réacteur carré de _L'Ombre Noire_.


	17. Chapter 17

**23.**

Valkon s'approcha du haut tabouret sur lequel sa mère se tenait, au centre des tables du laboratoire principal.

- Il est juste derrière la porte… Et je ne crois pas qu'il va s'en aller !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir d'ici. Il peut prendre racine, je m'en moque !

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici pour tout le reste de l'expédition ! protesta Valkon.

- Tu pourrais être étonné, mon grand, ricana l'Astrophysicienne.

Elle frémit en entendant des petits bruits sourds contre la porte de métal.

- Je crois qu'il tire dessus, souffla Valkon qui était devenu blanc.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olker n'intervient pas ? gronda Mayu.

- Si j'en crois ce que j'ai découvert, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse le poids devant ton parrain !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Valkon, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est un vieux débris désormais, il ne fait absolument plus peur à personne !

Mais le regard marron était anxieux à la vue des impacts circulaires dans la porte, comme si elle fondait depuis la coursive !

* * *

Tersic Olker avait beau être bien plus jeune que celui qui venait d'embarquer sur le _Benkel_, il avait parfaitement reconnut dans son regard l'éclat du tueur professionnel et le fait qu'il fasse sauter le ceinturon de ses armes d'un seul tir l'avait confirmé !

- Mais je ne suis pas seul, prévint le responsable de la sécurité de l'expédition. Vous ne pourrez pas tous les arrêter.

- Massacrer des équipages est mon passe-temps où j'excelle le mieux, gronda Albator en continuant de le menacer de son gravity saber, ayant verrouillé la porte derrière lui et isolant ainsi le capitaine du _Benkel_ dans le sas d'accueil du pont d'envol où il s'était lui-même posé peu avant. Et je ne suis venu que pour discuter avec une personne en particulier, conclut-il en rengainant son arme. Où est la Pr Oyama Tuldish ?

- A son laboratoire, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous y conduire… gronda Tersic.

- Inutile, le clone mémoriel de mon _Ombre_ a déjà piraté les plans du vaisseau et je sais exactement où aller. Soyez avec moi, M. Olker, cela vaudra mieux. Je peux vous descendre là, mais je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous. Décidez-vous, vite !

Tersic leva un instant les mains.

- Ne vous avisez pas de menacer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et je sais très bien où me procurer des armes.

- Cela vaudrait mieux, sinon vous seriez bien peu professionnel ! Allons à ce laboratoire, passez devant, je vous prie.

* * *

La porte du laboratoire vola en éclats, mais pas sous les tirs du cosmogun.

Mayu et Valkon se relevèrent de derrière la table où ils s'étaient abrités, apercevant Aldéran qui agitait la main devant lui pour balayer au loin les débris qui étaient sur son passage.

- Depuis quand pratiquez-vous la télékinésie ? s'étonna Valkon.

- Cela fait un moment, s'amusa Aldéran. Et là ce n'est qu'une chiquenaude face à ce dont je suis capable, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la question aujourd'hui. Toshiro, tu es là ?

- J'ai ouvert un canal de communication, répondit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran tourna la tête vers Tersic qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, autant pour empêcher que d'autres ne rentrent, que pour les empêcher de sortir !

Albator désigna à son fils roux un coffret scellé au mur.

- Il y a sûrement une arme là-dedans, veille à ce qu'il ne s'en approche pas.

- Je m'en occupe. A toi de régler tes comptes.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à régler… Je veux juste des réponses, fit-il en reportant son attention sur les Tuldish mais sans s'approcher, les devinant déjà bien suffisamment sur la défensive !

- Toshiro, c'est à toi que je souhaite parler en premier : tu veux vraiment rester auprès de Mayu jusqu'à son dernier jour ?

- Oui, j'ai perdu trop de temps, je veux désormais profiter des années qu'il reste.

- Et toi, Mayu, depuis quand tu ne fais pas de reproches à ton père alors que moi tu ne peux pas m'encadrer ?

- Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, et tu ne l'ignores absolument pas, éructa l'Astrophysicienne.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les volontés de tes parents.

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissée sur cette horrible Terre alors que j'y étais sans cesse menacée ? J'ai manqué me rompre le cou d'un clocher, on a tué mon oiseau, j'ai failli mourir de chaud dans un désert et une folle gothique m'a emmenée dans l'espace !

- C'était contraire à mon serment, répéta le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Toshiro, pourquoi ne m'as-tu relevé de cette promesse alors que toi et moi sachions combien elle était malheureuse ? Il était tellement plus simple qu'elle vienne à mon bord, et qu'on parte, loin ?

- Et moi, j'étais fidèle au vœu formulé par Eméraldas, se défendit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran martela le sol de son talon.

- On continue de tourner en rond, comme depuis des semaines, maintenant ! Il faut un dernier participant à cette discussion, si nous voulons progresser, ou non.

- Je ne comprends pas, firent d'une voix Albator, Toshiro et Mayu.

- Trop facile de mettre la responsabilité sur une disparue et pour vous Mayu de vous en prendre au seul être de chair qui reste.

- Aldie ? fit son père.

- L'Arbre de Vie et moi avons synchronisé nos énergies, durant ces trois derniers jours, à la limite de l'état de veille, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant ses ailes d'ébène et le signe de son Sanctuaire lumineux au front. Maintenant, nous pouvons ouvrir un portail et le maintenir un moment. Bienvenue, Eméraldas, tu n'as pas changé !

- Moi non plus, Albator, je ne vieillis pas, remarqua la rousse incendiaire qui s'était matérialisée dans le laboratoire.

- Maman… souffla Mayu, vacillante à la vue de sa mère toujours dans toute la splendeur de ses trente ans. Tu es pareille que dans mes rares souvenirs…

- Et pour cause, sourit la pirate à la joue balafrée. Excuse-moi, Mayu, je pensais sincèrement que tu serais heureuse sur Terre. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point c'était devenu un dépotoir… Je me trompais, mais si c'était le cas, j'espérais que ton parrain aurait eu suffisamment de bon sens que pour t'en retirer et te ramener à la famille d'accueil où tu avais connu le bonheur entre deux de mes visites.

- Il n'y avait que Toshiro qui pouvait parler en ton nom, marmonna Albator.

- Et depuis quand tu obéis aveuglément ? rugit le Grand Ordinateur. Quant à ce qui est de faire du mal à ceux qui te sont le plus proches, je crois qu'Aldéran aurait long à en raconter !

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! coupa le grand rouquin balafré. Mon père a été complètement fidèle à son serment, ce fut le passé, ça ne sert à rien d'ergoter sur la promesse ou sa rupture. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là. Celui qui a rompu les liens d'amitié, c'est Toshiro. Il a froidement laissé tomber son ami de toujours. Et ça, c'est inacceptable ! Toshiro, tu as l'éternité électronique pour toi. Des deux qui sont chers à ton cœur, c'est mon père qui a en premier besoin de toi. Ensuite, un jour, tu auras tout le temps pour Mayu. Bien que…

Les prunelles bleu marine se figèrent, froides, sur l'Astrophysicienne.

- Bien que, Pr Tuldish, vous êtes sacrément gonflée pour vous venger sur un être âgé alors que vos propres parents sont éternels ! Vous êtes une méprisable personne et vous ne méritez pas l'amour, d'eux trois ! Toshiro, Eméraldas, voilà comment est votre fille. Toshiro, tu es persuadé d'avoir pris ta décision. Mais écoute à présent le nouvel avis de la femme de ta vie. Eméraldas, dis à Toshiro auprès de qui il doit rester ?

La magnifique rousse se tourna vers le micro principal d'où venait la voix de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, la caméra devant elle aussi se repaître de chacune de ses courbes parfaites.

- Toshiro, tu feras ce que je dirai ?

- Oui, mon amour.

Eméraldas esquissa un tendre sourire.

- Je te l'avais confiée un jour, Toshy : aime notre fille pour nous deux ! déclara-t-elle.

- Merci, fit Toshiro sans tenir compte des mines désenchantées et sidérées des balafrés père et fils. Discussion finie, à jamais !

Son projet complètement tombé à l'eau, et même complètement retourné, Aldéran demeura sans voix, jusqu'à ce que l'implant cardiaque de son père émette un signal d'alerte maximale.

FIN


End file.
